


The Master's Pleasure

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Cages, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Discipline, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Peter Parker, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Bucky is the rich, successful owner of Hydra, a big, up and coming tech company in Silicon Valley that's grown to international recognition in recent years. In recent years, however, he's become more agitated, stressed, frustrated, and pent up. It doesn't help that he's surrounded by people who are apparently incompetent.One day, Natasha suggests something new to change things up a bit. The slave market in San Francisco gets new slaves every week. There's bound to be one or two that can satisfy Bucky's needs.Turns out that she's more right than she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so apparently my muse is in the mood to start new things. Who am I to say no?
> 
> First thing's first, thanks to various friends who I've talked about this to for a while now for encouraging me to go ahead with this fic. I'm excited for this, I really am. 
> 
> Second of all, this is definitely outside the realm of stuff I typically write. A slavery AU. Be advised, this is not the kind of slavery that a Dom and sub enter into with mutual consent. This is slavery. If this is something that you're not comfortable with, don't read it. The nature of the relationships involved is dub/con. 
> 
> Third, this is the first time I've ever written a story that had an original character! So that's exciting. Let me know what y'all think of my guy!
> 
> With that stuff out of the way, enjoy!

Bucky Barnes growled as he stalked the halls of his building. The high rise in Manhattan was where his office was located, and thus, where most of his personal business occurred. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that it didn’t require Bucky to have and maintain offices all over the world. Hydra was a big business, spanning the globe with the various products and services it provided. 

It was a curse in that everyone came here to report in. Many days were filled with meeting after meeting with posturing businessmen complaining about local governments or how business was being impeded in one way or another. He was stressed and frustrated most days. 

Take today, for example. Bucky had just left his last meeting of the day in which the man in charge of marketing had insisted that the reason why their latest ads campaign to advertise their latest product was failing because there wasn’t demand for it and not because the man had _yet to actually call studios to have them air the ad._ Bucky growled again. The man was now the former head of marketing and the latest addition to the ranks of the unemployed. 

The fact that Natasha had found that the guy drank on the clock helped immensely in the decision. How she knew about everything that happened in the company, he had no idea, but he was grateful that she was on his side. Some days it seemed like the two of them were the only people who were competent among the people who ran the company. 

He burst into his office and sat down in his office chair. Maybe he should’ve waited to fire the guy. Although, it wasn’t like Silicon Valley was lacking for marketing specialists for major tech companies, but it would’ve been a lot easier if he had someone lined up to take the idiot’s place. If he had waited maybe a month or so to fire the guy, he might be in a better position. 

“I take it the meeting went about as well as can be expected,” came a voice. Bucky turned, completely not surprised to find Natasha lounging on his couch. She was inspecting her nails, or seemed to be. Her cuticles were flawless, as always. 

“You could say that,” he replied. “You could also say that I fired the son of a bitch.” 

“Probably for the best,” she said. “I hear a guy from Microsoft’s marketing team is recently looking for work.” 

“Fired or quit?” Bucky asked. 

“He resigned a month ago or so,” she replied. “I’ve been working on him for a week to try and get him to sign on.” 

“What would I do without you?” Bucky asked. 

“You’d still be working in a mid-way management position and your uncle would still own the company while you faded into obscurity,” she replied. 

“So good of you to remind me,” Bucky said. He sighed as he sat down. “I think I need a vacation.” 

“Hon, you need so much more than a vacation,” she said. “You need a lifestyle change.” 

“Does that involve sitting by a pool at a resort in the Caribbean and drinking vodka?” Bucky asked. 

“It could, I suppose,” she said. “I was thinking of something more along the lines of changing things around a bit.” 

“This sounds suspiciously like a coup,” Bucky said with a grin. She threw a tissue box at him and he laughed as he deflected it. 

“I’m serious,” she said. “You’re taking on way too much and it’s starting to get to you.” 

“I’m the president of the company, Nat,” he replied. “I have a lot of responsibility.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that you have to take care of every single little thing that comes up,” she said. “You have people under you who can take care of those things. Hell, you have a secretary who can tell people to do things for you. You can delegate the delegating for crying out loud!” 

“You’re saying I should take a step back,” Bucky said. “And do what, exactly? Crochet?” 

“Whatever you do, you need to work out that tension you’ve been building up for the past 5 years,” she said. “Cause I’m no expert, but if you were to come in one day and shoot the board of directors and everyone else in the office, I would not be surprised at all.” 

Bucky leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. She had a point. He had thought about shooting many (all) of them. Rooting out the supporters of the last person who owned Hydra hadn’t been easy, but there were still people who didn’t think what he was doing was good for the company. There was really nothing to be done for that, though, except replace them all one by one. 

It was a slow process. 

“Any ideas to prevent my impending homicidal impulses?” Bucky drawled. 

“Well, you could try dating,” she suggested. 

“I thought the idea was for me to be _less_ stressed and frustrated,” Bucky replied. 

“It’s not that bad,” she said. “I met this guy—”

“No,” Bucky said. Natasha had a bad track when it came to setting Bucky up with guys. Most of them only cared that he had money, the rest were a lot less interesting than she had implied. “Also, of course you’d say it’s not that bad. You married the woman of your dreams.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” she said. “You still need to get laid, for like, a month.” 

“If only,” Bucky said. 

“Well, there’s always the slave market,” she said. That made Bucky sit up and look at her seriously. 

“The slave market,” he repeated. 

“Did I stutter?” she asked. 

“You’ve never suggested that I buy a slave before,” he said. 

“To be fair, I had other things on my mind,” she replied. 

“Why now?” he asked. 

“Well, you always complain about never meeting people who are actually interested in you,” she said. “I figured you could just cut out the middle man, in a way. Buy a slave or two and have sex with them.” 

Bucky leaned back in his chair. It was a solution to the dilemma. Wanting to have sex more often and blow off some steam without having to go out and find someone who was interested in it was appealing in its own way. Slaves were useful and convenient for lots of things. Some were used for pleasure, others for decoration, others for domestic needs. The slave market in San Francisco was one of the biggest on the west coast, receiving new shipments every week. 

“Didn’t you and Laura buy a slave recently?” Bucky asked. “How is it?”

“Yeah, Clint,” Natasha said. “He’s a human disaster, but in an endearing way.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “That’s the last thing I need,” he said. “Someone else I need to clean up after.”

“There are lots of slaves out there, you know,” Natasha said. “San Fran gets a new shipment every week.” 

Bucky shrugged. “So what would you recommend, in your professional opinion?”

Natasha grinned.

* * *

Despite the fact that Bucky was the head of one of the most prosperous companies in the world, he had never owned a slave. In fact, Bucky had never been to a slave market. He’d met slaves, certainly, but he’d never actually bought one. Buying a slave wasn’t simply buying a person. 

Most, if not all, slaves became such because of outstanding debts that they were otherwise incapable of paying. Buying a slave meant buying their debt. Thus, they worked to pay their owner back. Theoretically, they could earn their freedom this way. In practice… well, it took a long, long time for many people to pay off their debts. 

The slave market in San Francisco was a large, domed structure. It was open for now, but it could close in the event that bad weather came in. At the moment, bright sunshine beamed down on the marketplace below. All through the crowd, there were slaves on display with plaques attached to their collars detailing who they were, how much they were, and what skills they had. Natasha was next to him, as she insisted on coming along. 

“So, which section do you want to check first?” she asked. 

“Why not just go to the section with the pleasure slaves?” Bucky asked. 

“Because,” Natasha said. “There are tons to choose from. You could have sex with any of them, you might as well get someone who’s good for something besides his body.” 

“Like what?” Bucky asked. 

“Depends,” she said. “What would you like to have in your home that isn’t there already?” 

Bucky thought for a moment. He had a lot of things. It sorta went with the whole, president of a corporation thing. The one thing his home didn’t have much of, was people. His head of security, Brock Rumlow, didn’t really count. He had friends, he just didn’t have a whole lot of time for them these days. 

His home was quiet. Actually, recently he didn’t like spending a lot of time there because of that. 

“Music,” he said. 

“I got you,” she replied. She took his hand and started guiding him through the bazaar. There was a section for virtually everything. Slaves that specialized in cleaning, gardening, grooming. There was even a section for slaves that specialized in medical care. Bucky wasn’t really sure how he felt about someone who had failed medical school providing him with medical care. 

Bucky quickly saw what Natasha meant about not worrying about the pleasure slaves. All of the slaves that were 18 or older were naked. Those slaves were apparently here, while those that weren't were somewhere else. What she said was, apparently, true and widely accepted. You could have sex with any slave. Unless you really wanted a pleasure slave, you could get any you felt like. 

Eventually, they arrived at a part of the market that displayed artistic slaves. Some had copies of their works on display. Some of it was interesting. Some of it in a good way. Bucky wasn’t that interested in visual art, though. His home had fairly expensive art as it was. 

Music, however, music was different. A good musician was worth holding on to. They could actually play and sing in the space and the entire room would feel different. If Bucky could find someone who could play, that would suit his needs nicely. It wouldn’t even matter if they were a man or if he was attractive. The music was the important part. 

Unfortunately, the artistic side of the market seemed a bit sparse on musicians this week. Most only knew how to play guitar and their singing voices were okay, at best. It was unfortunate, but probably not all that surprising if Bucky really stopped to think about it. 

Bucky was about to give up and come back another day when he spotted him. He was a slim boy who looked to be either in his late teens or early twenties with brown eyes and hair. He was otherwise completely hairless. His soft cock was tiny and adorable and the boy moved with a certain grace that suggested he could dance. 

“What is your name?” Bucky asked. 

“Peter,” the boy replied. Bucky looked over the information on the edge of his crate. It said he could play guitar (of course) but also the piano, the cello, and the harp. Bucky raised his eyebrows at that. Not many people played the harp anymore. 

“How good are you at these instruments?” Bucky asked. 

“M-My last master paid for Julliard trained musicians to teach me,” Peter replied. 

“For how long?” Bucky asked. 

“10 years,” Peter said. Bucky looked down at Natasha and she looked reasonably impressed by that. He skimmed over the information until he found the boy’s age. 20 years old, which meant that he had been slave for at least half his life. 

“What else can you do?” he asked. 

“I-I learned how to dance,” Peter said. 

“Which ones?” Bucky asked. 

“Foxtrot, tango, Viennese waltz, slow waltz, ballet, and…” Peter blushed and glanced away. 

“Look at me,” Bucky said. Peter looked back to him immediately. “What else?” 

“B-Belly dancing,” Peter said. 

“Oh really?” Bucky asked with a grin. “Sounds like you’re pretty… flexible.”

Peter blushed even more and Bucky chuckled to himself. This was almost too easy. He was so fun to tease. He could just imagine the other things he could do to this boy. 

“Anything else?” Bucky asked. 

“I can speak French, Spanish, and Italian,” he replied. 

“You’re a boy of many talents,” Bucky said. “Can you sing?” 

“Tenor, sir,” Peter said. 

“Well, well, well, how much does a pretty thing like you cost anyway?” Bucky asked. He skimmed further down on the form and looked at the amount that Peter owed. 

$500,000. Not that much for Bucky, but he assumed that that was a great deal for someone like Peter. And considering that he had been a slave for 10 years already, he only seemed to have made a small dent in what he owed. 

Peter’s price, however, was 1.5 million. Bucky blinked in confusion. He looked between the two numbers and looked up at Peter. 

“Why are you so expensive?” he asked. “Your price could pay the price of your debt 3 times.” 

Peter blushed and looked down. 

“Look at me,” Bucky said. Peter looked up immediately. 

“I’m… I’m a virgin,” he said. Bucky smiled slowly as he looked Peter up and down. 

“Nat,” he said. “Can you get me whoever I need to talk to to let this kid out.” 

“Sure thing,” she said. A few minutes later, A smart looking woman arrived with a key to let Peter out. Bucky walked up to him and looked him over more closely. His skin was smooth and Peter blushed as Bucky touched him. It was frankly adorable how easily this boy blushed. He reached down and squeezed the boy’s ass. Peter gasped and his cock twitched. 

“Look at that,” Bucky said. He reached down and toyed with Peter’s little cock. Peter held back a moan, or tried to, anyway. He squirmed in front of Bucky as he inspected the boy. “Aww, bet you would be fun to have around, huh?” 

“Y-Yes, sir,” Peter said. Bucky raised his hands and toyed with Peter’s nipples next. Peter bit his lip and groaned softly. His cock was fully hard, and it was pretty small. It only made Bucky think that he was even cuter. 

“Does virginity really sell for that much?” Bucky asked Natasha. She gave him a look. 

“Honestly, I’m shocked this kid is a virgin,” she said. “Or that they’re not asking for more. People are willing to pay millions to be the first one to get their hands on someone.” 

“So what you’re saying is,” Bucky replied, “that he’s valuable.”

“Extremely,” Natasha replied. 

“How long you been on the market, Peter?” Bucky asked as he ran his fingers over Peter’s collarbone. The boy bit his lip trying to hold back the sounds that wanted to be released and Bucky’s cock was getting hard just from toying with him like this. The boy was so responsive. 

“A-A few d-days,” Peter said. 

“He’ll be gone by the end of the week,” Natasha said. “No way he lasts here.”

“Think you might be right, Nat,” he said. He turned to the supervisor. “I’ll buy him.” 

Peter blinked and his jaw dropped. “R-Really?” 

“You got a problem with that?” Bucky asked. 

“No! I-I mean, n-no, sir!” Peter replied quickly. 

“Good,” Bucky said. He signed the forms, various things saying he understood the responsibilities involved and the rights that slaves had even though they were property. All in all, it took almost an hour to cover the paperwork and sign the forms. At the end, the attendant gave him a leash and he clipped it to Peter’s collar. 

“That’s one,” he said. “Let’s keep looking, shall we?” 

“You-you can keep looking?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “Is that surprising?” 

“I mean…” Peter replied. “I was pretty expensive, right?” 

“More so than I was expecting, I guess,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Now, let’s get going.” 

“Who are you?” Peter asked. 

“I’m getting tired of these questions,” Bucky warned. Peter looked down and Bucky chuckled. “You might know me as James Barnes.” 

Peter looked up in amazement. “The owner of the tech giant, Hydra?” 

“Yup,” Bucky said. He reached down and squeezed Peter’s balls with his metal hand. Peter squeaked in surprise and paled. “But you may call me ‘Sir’ or better yet, ‘Master’. And I’m officially tired of your questions. Got it?” 

Peter nodded and Bucky gave one last squeeze to his balls before he let go.

* * *

Unfortunately, the arts slave section had nothing else of interest. Bucky felt good at having acquired the one person who was worth buying from the section. He did stop to look around, though. Natasha took him to the section of the market that had gardeners, landscapers, and other people who specialized in various forms of manual labor. 

He wasn’t all that impressed, to be honest. He hired people already who took care of the grounds around his home. They did good enough work and he wasn’t about to buy a slave who might not even be as good at the job. Peter seemed to stick close and Bucky couldn’t say that he didn’t find it at least a little amusing. There was a part of him that wanted to just go home and have his way with the boy and come back later. 

At the same time, he was here now. He might as well take a look around. Bucky was pretty sure he had no use for a tutoring slave, so he skipped that section. 

They eventually ended up in the section of the market that had the slaves that specialized in muscle or protection or something. All the slaves were muscular, it was true, and Bucky definitely spent some time appreciating more than one. However, just because he appreciated them didn’t mean that he wanted to buy them. 

Finally, as he was about to leave to the next section, he saw a man who was just utterly gorgeous. Something was different about this one. He was tall, muscular, and proud. He stared defiantly at everyone who passed by. Whereas Peter was shy and uncertain, this man was confident and self-assured. As Bucky looked him over through the crate where he was confined, he glared at Bucky, like he was daring Bucky to consider buying him. 

He was a slave who hadn’t learned obedience and submission. It was clear from his posture. He looked like someone with military history, or at least someone who had been in some kind of strict environment. Or maybe he was just one of those people who was naturally proud. 

Whatever it was, buying him would represent a challenge and Bucky was never one to turn down a challenge. 

“What’s your name?” Bucky asked. The man said nothing, just clenched his jaw more. Bucky ignored him and looked at the packet attached to the crate. “Steven Grant Rogers, huh? What is it that you do, Stevie?” 

Steve just kept glaring at him and Bucky grinned wickedly. This one would be fun for completely different reasons than Peter. He wondered just how much punishment this big, proud man could take. 

“Says here that you specialize in being a bodyguard,” Bucky said, looking over the information. “Good reflexes, think good on your feet, work well under pressure.” 

It also said that he was reckless, that he rushed headlong into danger. Good qualities for someone who was looking for a bodyguard. Bucky, however, didn’t really need one. He had security personnel already. He didn’t need to buy a slave to add to that number. 

What he did need, though, was something to work on, a challenge to occupy his time when he wasn’t working. He looked Steve over again. He was physical perfection, to be honest. His arms were massive, his chest almost looked like tits (the only kind Bucky would ever be attracted to), his abs looked carved from marble, and his cock…

Steve was well hung, that was for sure. He was sexy, no doubt about it. Bucky wondered how Steve had wound up in this section and not in the pleasure slave section. 

To his shock, Steve started to blush as Bucky stared at him. Out of curiosity, Bucky kept staring. He watched as the blush spread over his face, down to his chest, down even to his crotch. 

“Well, I have to say, Stevie, never seen anyone so pretty blush so much,” he said. Steve’s blush just deepened, even as his jaw clenched more. He glared at Bucky and Bucky just laughed. “What do you think, Peter?”

“W-What?” Peter asked. 

“What do you think of Steve’s body?” Bucky asked, purring into Peter’s ear. Peter gasped and moaned. “Do you think he’s hot?” 

Peter nodded. “Say it,” Bucky said. 

“Hhhheee’s…” Peter whimpered. Bucky glanced down and saw Peter’s hard little cock standing erect. 

“Say. It,” Bucky said lowly, his fingers twisting around Peter’s nipples. Peter gasped and whimpered. 

“Stop it,” Steve growled. 

“Why?” Bucky asked. “He’s my slave. I can do whatever I want with him.” 

Steve just glared at him. Bucky met them and smiled wickedly. He was entertaining, that was for sure. 

“He’s gorgeous!” Peter shouted. “He’s gorgeous, Master.” 

“There, was that so hard?” Bucky asked. He let go of Peter’s nipples and swatted him on the ass with his metal hand. Peter yelped with pain. 

“I said stop it,” Steve growled. 

“I heard you,” Bucky said. “Why should I?” 

“He doesn’t like it,” Steve said. 

“Really?” Bucky asked. He reached down and squeezed Peter’s hard cock. “He hasn’t asked me to stop.” 

Steve just kept glaring at him. Bucky took his hand off Peter’s cock and approached the crate. 

“I like you,” he said. “You might be fun to have around.” 

“Oh God, no,” Steve groaned. 

An hour, lots of protests from Steve, and a somewhat relieved, somewhat sympathetic attendant later, Steve’s crate was unlocked. Steve refused to come out, so Bucky had to go in and wrestle him. Finally, Bucky managed to pin him to the floor. He attached the leash to Steve’s collar and leaned down. 

“You’re mine now, punk,” he said. “I’m looking forward to seeing you submit.” 

“Fuck you,” Steve growled. Bucky chuckled lowly. 

“This is gonna be fun,” he said. He turned to the attendant. “Get me some handcuffs and ankle cuffs for this one.”

The attendant nodded and Bucky kept Steve pinned to the floor until she returned. Once Steve was restrained, Bucky got up and sighed. This was, from what he could tell, the best suggestion Natasha had ever given him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun.

* * *

Alec’s crate was clean. That was about all that he could really say about it, aside from the fact that it was also about 10 feet long and 4 feet wide. It was enough that Alec could pace, but not much else. 

He had been a slave for a long time. 5 years, now. A year after he graduated from high school, he had tried to go to college, only to drop out halfway through. Tens of thousands of dollars in debt and unable to find a decent job without a degree, and Alec found himself getting a letter in the mail that you had 90 days to start making payments before he and his belongings would be appraised and sold. 

Since then, Alec had had 2 Masters. The first was an older man, a former professor. He basically just wanted company in his declining years. He was sold again when it became clear that his health required more constant, professional assistance. Alec’s second Master had more… carnal desires. It wasn’t so bad. The man was a divorced judge and somewhat handsome for a middle aged balding man. The sex wasn’t nearly as interesting as people said it would be, though. It felt good, but it wasn’t all that interesting beyond that. 

It was his previous Master who got him put in the pleasure section rather than the caretaker section of the market. Lots of people, both men and women, came to look. Most didn’t even look at the forms attached outside the slaves’ crates. It wasn’t as though this section of the market was any different from the others. Everyone here was naked. Children and families were sold in a separate market. 

Alec didn’t even think that he was that attractive compared to the others around him. He was covered in freckles, his hair was too brightly red, and he was neither skinny nor fat nor muscled. He had a pudgy stomach and an otherwise average body. Everyone else? They were people who were clearly pleasure slaves because what else would they be? Alec was just someone who was a companion to one Master and a plaything for another. 

He paid little attention to the people who passed by. He tried his best to ignore them as much as possible unless they actually approached the crate. There was one group that caught his eye. There was a man in a sharp, black suit that looked more expensive than anything Alec used to own. Next to him was a smaller, slim woman who dressed more casually, but no less impressive. The clothes were impressive. 

Then there were the two slaves. They were both visually appealing in totally different ways. One was shorter and lean with toned muscles, brown eyes, and brown hair. The other one was a massive wall of a man and he clearly didn’t want to be with the rest of them. He was tall and blond and muscular. Both of them looked like people who would fit right in with the rest of the pleasure section of the slave market. The man in the suit held the leashes to both of them in what looked like a metal hand. 

It wasn’t unusual to see rich people buying slaves. But of course, most rich people didn’t have a metal hand. Alec’s curiosity made him wonder just how far up it went. How much would such a thing even cost? It even moved! Eventually, he stopped in front of Alec’s crate. His eyes, cool blue like the arctic sky, bore into the young man. They were studying him, calculating. Alec wouldn’t say that he was the most confident slave, but he couldn’t imagine anyone not squirming under this man’s scrutiny. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Alec, Sir,” he replied. 

“Alec. Good name. What is it that you do?” the man asked.

Alec swallowed. “Nothing special, sir,” he said. “My first Master didn’t have me sleep with him, just keep him company. My second Master didn’t ask much from me than just regular stuff.” 

“Come here,” he said. Alec swallowed again and walked forward. The man reached out with his flesh hand and runs a thumb over Alec’s lips. Alec couldn’t help the blush that filled his face at the gesture. It makes him feel hot. You stared at this man, unable to look away. 

“Can you suck cock?” he asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” you replied. 

“Can you get fucked?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Can you obey me?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly. Alec nodded. “Say it.”

“I can obey you, Sir,” he said. 

“Good,” he replied. He looked over to Alec’s papers. Alec stepped away and the man glanced up at him with a mildly reproaching look before he went back to the papers. “Nursing school, huh?” 

“Yeah, I dropped out my junior year,” Alec said. “I’m certified to give first aid and CPR, though.” 

“You sure you belong in this section of the market?” the woman next to him asked. 

“My last Master said I was a pleasure slave, so they put me here,” Alec replied. 

“So you’ve had sex,” the man said. “Was your Master a man or woman?” 

“Man,” Alec replied. 

“Well, that helps,” the man said. “Did you like it?” 

Alec shrugged. “He didn’t bring that much to the table, to be honest.” 

The man barked a laugh and the woman laughed along with him. They laughed for a long time before he returned to the papers in his hands. 

“Well, you’re honest,” the man said. “I respect that. Got enough greedy backstabbers around me as it is.” 

“Sounds like you could use a career change,” Alec drawled. 

The man looked at him like he wasn’t sure whether to be mad or amused by that. In the end, he shrugged. Then, shockingly, he called the attendant over. She was a plain woman who didn’t think much of Alec because he wasn’t as pretty as the rest of the slaves around here. He’d once heard her ask a colleague what the point of a pleasure slave who wasn’t attractive was. It didn’t take much to put two and two together. She seemed just as shocked as Alec when the man had her open the crate. 

The man gave the leashes to his friend and stepped inside and immediately into Alec’s space. Alec took an involuntary step back and the man followed him. Alec could hardly breathe. This man was more than a head taller than him. Alec only came up to his chest. 

The man reached out and laid his hands on Alec’s hips. He squeezed tightly, hard enough that Alec gasped. The man just smiled in amusement, as if that was exactly what he was hoping would happen. 

The man silently dragged his hands up Alec’s body, exploring with his fingers as he inspected Alec. Alec jerked when the man reached his sides, but the man’s grip tightened and he held Alec in place. He teased Alec’s nipples next and Alec moaned in spite of himself. It felt good. His hands kept rising until they got to Alec’s face. His metal thumb teased Alec’s lips while the flesh hand went up into his hair. It went down his shoulders in long, silky smooth strands. He formed a fist in Alec’s hair and tugged his head back. 

Alec gasped at the sudden, stinging pain. He stared up into the man’s cool eyes that sparkled with amusement. 

“You always this noisy when you’re touched?” he asked. 

“You always this handsy?” Alec asked. Immediately, the man’s metal hand dropped to Alec’s throat and wrapped around it. He squeezed and Alec gasped for breath. The man just watched in amusement as Alec struggled to breathe. Finally, after maybe half a minute, he let go and Alec gasped for breath. 

“Always,” the man said. “I like to touch what’s mine.” 

Alec swallowed. He… wasn’t sure how to feel. Afraid? Exhilarated? This man radiated power and dominance, not like the guys who came around and postured for the women who couldn’t get away. 

“And you, Alec Winters,” the man said. “You are mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three slaves. Definitely more than what Bucky had expected to buy, considering that he hadn’t even seriously thought about buying a slave. In the past, it always seemed like more trouble than it was worth. Having to make sure the slaves were doing what they were supposed to, punishing them if they weren’t, and fixing whatever they screwed up.

Now though, being the head of a tech giant where that was basically his life, anyway, it didn’t seem so bad. It helped that his slaves were so pretty. The third one, Alec, was probably considered the most average looking among them, but Bucky thought that his tiny stature, his body covered in freckles, and his gorgeous forest green eyes. With a little work and some… motivation, maybe he could have a body like Peter’s. Then again, Bucky liked lots of things in men. Not all of them had to be chiseled and muscular.

Natasha insisted on stopping for lunch before they returned to Bucky’s house. As they left the market, each of the slaves was given a blanket with which to wrap up in. Everything else needed to be provided by their masters. They got into the car and drove off. The first chance Natasha had, she stopped the car and got out to find something to eat. Bucky rolled his eyes and sat back. He and his new slaves were now alone in Bucky’s limousine while Bucky drank some vodka. He took the opportunity to study his slaves.

Alec seemed amazed by what was going on. Bucky chalked that up to the fact that he probably hadn’t had a Master who was so wealthy. Bucky looked at the skin that was available to be seen. It was a shame that he had to keep them dressed to some extent. As long as they were in the car, he wouldn’t be able to really look at their bodies the way he wanted.

Maybe he would just have them walk around in pretty underwear. That would make access easier. Getting clothes off could be annoying when he was in the mood.

Steve hadn’t stopped glaring since Bucky met him. He wondered where the man had picked up the kind of pride that had persisted for so long. Bucky still found it amusing. He was surprised that Steve had held his tongue while he inspected Alec. Bucky was already thinking of things he could do to the muscular man to make him submit to him.

His eyes drifted to Peter, who was looking at the floor. His eyes would dart up to look at Bucky every now and then, like he wasn’t sure what to think of his new Master. Bucky imagined what the boy looked like underneath the blanket, the smooth plains of skin and lines of lean muscle.

“Hey Peter, why don’t you come here?” Bucky said.

“Sir?” Peter asked. Bucky patted his lap.

“My lap feels cold,” Bucky said with a grin. “Come keep it warm.”

Peter swallowed and his eyes dilated slightly as he unbuckled himself and got up. He shuffled awkwardly to Bucky and sat in his lap. Bucky hummed as he pulled the blanket down to expose Peter’s chest. He ran his hands over the smooth skin. The boy’s arms had fine hairs, but his chest was completely bare, and smooth as cream.

“Mmm, you feel nice,” Bucky murmured into Peter’s ear. “Such a nice little virgin for your Master, aren’t you?”

Peter gasped and arched against Bucky’s body. Bucky grinned against Peter’s hair and pulled it back with his metal hand. Peter whined beautifully. Bucky pressed his erection against the curve of Peter’s ass. He felt Peter stiffen against him and he chuckled.

“You feel that?” Bucky asked. “That’s gonna go inside you. Gonna split your tight little ass open.”

“S-Sir,” Peter whined. Bucky pulled his hair a little more.

“Not a customer anymore, pretty thing,” Bucky said lowly. He reached down between Peter’s legs and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock. It was hard, but still quite small and it made Bucky grin wickedly. “I own you. What does a slave call the person who owns him?”

“M-Master!” Peter cried.

“That’s right,” Bucky purred. “Don’t forget it again.”

He released Peter’s hair and resumed roaming his hands over the boy’s soft, smooth body. His flesh hand snuck further down along one of Peter’s thighs and the boy squirmed on his lap. Bucky descended onto Peter’s neck and began to suck on the boys’ neck. Peter whined. It was a soft, high sound and Bucky growled against Peter’s neck as he moved up higher to suck a mark under Peter’s ear.

“Fuck, pretty thing,” Bucky said. “You sound like you’re enjoying this.”

“Y-Yes, Master! God, Jesus, fuck, I—”

“Listen to you,” Bucky chuckled. “Can’t even talk right.”

“Christ,” came another voice. Bucky looked up and saw Alec’s face covered in a blush. Steve wasn’t doing much better, but he was looking away.

“Yes? You got something to say?” Bucky asked.

“You weren’t lying,” Alec said. “You’re like an octopus.”

“If I were, I would he touching all of you,” Bucky said with a grin. “And I think you forgot something at the end of that sentence.”

“You’re like an octopus, _Master_ ,” Alec replied. “Or maybe a squid, _Master_. Which would you prefer, _Master_?”

“Cheeky,” Bucky said. He crooked a finger and Alec got up and shuffled over to him. As soon as he was close enough, Bucky smacked him across the face. Alec gasped and Bucky smacked him again. “You’re amusing, but don’t overdo it.”

At that moment, the door opened and Natasha stepped back into the limousine. She sat across from Bucky as she got her food out.

“May I sit… Master?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Bucky said. Alec sat and Peter moved to get up before Bucky pulled him back to sit on Bucky’s lap again. “And where do you think you’re going, pretty thing?”

“To sit down, Master,” Peter said. “I thought, you know, since we’re about to keep driving and everything since your friend is back that I should sit back down?”

“But I’m not done with you yet,” Bucky grinned. He sucked another mark onto Peter’s neck.

“Really?” Natasha asked. “Right in front of my salad?”

“You didn’t have to stop,” Bucky said. “Could’ve just gone home and I could be having fun with my new toys by now.”

“Like that seems to have stopped you,” Natasha drawled in reply. She brought some salad to her mouth. “Are we heading out or not?”

“Your slave is the one driving us,” Bucky replied. “You tell him what to do.”

Natasha lowered the partition. “Clint, take us to Mr. Barnes’s place.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Clint replied. Bucky nipped at Peter’s skin one last time and pulled away.

“Get up,” he said. “Can’t have my property damaged just after I bought you.”

“Thank you, Master,” Peter said. He shuffled quickly back to his seat and buckled up. It was a good thing that Bucky didn’t buy a bunch of guys like Steve. Otherwise getting them to fit might be a problem.

“I still can’t believe that the first time you ever went to a slave market, you bought three slaves, all for pleasure,” Natasha said as she ate.

“Your table manners are usually better than this,” Bucky replied.

“We’re in a car,” Natasha countered. “One that Clint will clean of any mess when we get home. You’re avoiding the point.”

Bucky shrugged and grinned. “What can I say?” he asked. “I’m a man of… varied, and refined, taste.”

“I notice you didn’t say ‘good’,” she said.

“It was implied, jerk,” Bucky chuckled. “You have to admit I chose some nice looking slaves.”

“I prefer the kinds that are klutzy, but capable,” she replied. “Harder to find than you think.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Bucky said.

* * *

It was a good half an hour before they got to Bucky’s house. Well, house wasn’t exactly the right word. It was a luxury home designed equally for entertaining, style, and comfort. The outside was a warm, brown stone with tall, broad arches over the door and windows. To one side of the house was a guest house, which was significantly smaller, but still comfortable for a couple people. Clint drove up to the gate in front of the house and the security guard let him in. Bucky climbed out of the limousine as soon as Clint stopped in the courtyard in front of the front door with his slaves.

“See you on Monday,” he said.

“Sure thing,” she said. “Try not to wear yourself out, huh?”

“You make such ridiculous demands of me,” Bucky replied. He closed the door and tapped on the roof. He turned around and walked through the door. “Wipe your feet off before you come in,” he said to his slaves.

He didn’t bother to check to make sure that they did as he said. He walked right in and took his shoes off. Rumlow, his chief of security, met him in the foyer. The tall ceilings over marble floors made the space bright and open, the windows filling it with natural light.

“Mr. Barnes,” Rumlow said.

“Rumlow,” Bucky replied. “These are my slaves. Make sure they have security access to the property but not to anything company related, of course.”

“Yes, sir,” he said. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, where’s Coulson?” Bucky asked.

“He’s in one of the guest bedrooms,” Rumlow said. “Said something about preparing space for whoever was coming.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said. He went upstairs, dragging the slaves behind him. Part of him wanted to just take them to the nearest room and bend one over the nearest surface, but he had some housekeeping issues to address that he didn’t want to forget.

He found Phil in one of the bedrooms with a balcony overlooking the pool. He was, in fact, preparing beds. Bucky supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, but he was somewhat amused.

“Hello, sir,” Phil said as he entered the room.

“Phil,” Bucky replied. “Need you to stop what you’re doing for a moment.”

Phil put down the sheets he was working with and turned to face him. He appeared bland and unassuming, but the man was sharp as a tack. There were many days that Bucky wished he could clone the man and have him take over key positions in his company. As it was, he was glad that someone was keeping his home in working order.

“These are my slaves,” Bucky said. “See if you can find something for them to wear for now. Blankets aren’t easy to get around in.”

“Of course, sir,” Phil replied.

“Might have trouble with the big one,” Bucky said. “If you can’t find anything, put him in one of my undershirts until we can get something for him to wear.”

“Yes, sir,” Phil said. “Do you want the clothes in any particular style?”

By way of answer, Bucky grabbed Alec and pulled the blanket from around his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor and his hands went to rest at the boy’s waist. He felt him stiffen and figured that the house was cooler than it felt to him. Not that he minded. It would keep their nipples perky.

“Make sure it shows off their… assets,” he said. “And that there are no issues with ease of access.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Phil said. “Anything else?”

“Yes, this one,” Bucky said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Plays the piano, harp, and cello. Have someone come by and tune the piano in the next few days. I’ll start looking for the other instruments.”

“Very good, sir,” Phil replied.

“Do you have anything to report on your end?” Bucky asked.

“The chef was wondering if you wanted Italian or Moroccan for dinner tonight,” Phil said.

“Moroccan, definitely,” Bucky said. He handed Phil the leashes and turned to walk out. “Bring the slaves to the sitting room when you’re done, please.”

* * *

Bucky changed out of his suit. As stylish as it was, tartan collars weren’t all that comfortable and since he was no longer out and about, he could afford to be casual. He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs and ass and a plain, red shirt. His metal arm gleamed on his left side.

It was a state-of-the-art model; light and durable and strong. His old prosthetic had been heavy and it forced him to compensate in order to stay balanced. This one didn’t have nearly as many problems. He also liked the design more, with black metal and gold veins. Of course, any kind of prosthetic that could connect to your brain was expensive, but this one was definitely worth the money.

It also apparently made him more intimidating, which he enjoyed.

He made his way down to the sitting room. It was still empty, but the furnishings were comfortable, so he sat down. Where the marble floors went from the foyer, to the ballroom, to the other party rooms, the kitchen, and the formal dining rooms, the rest of the house had sandalwood floors. The subtle scent lingered in the air and it helped to settle Bucky’s weary mind on hectic days.

He sat down on one of the plush, cream colored couches with a sigh. He found himself antsy with anticipation. He wanted to get off. He hadn’t actually had sex with someone in months, maybe even a year or more. Work just kept seeming to pile up and the opportunity to get out seemed increasingly rare.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Phil guided Bucky’s slaves in. Steve was, unsurprisingly, dressed in an under armor shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin. His chest was both hidden and exposed at the same time and Bucky found that he loved it. Aside from that, he was dressed in a pair of khakis. Bucky wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he figured it was better than sweatpants. The khakis at least showed off Steve’s delicious ass.

Bucky raised the shirt and ran his hands over Steve’s chiseled body. Steve glared at him, but Bucky ignored it for now. There would be time to punish him later, after Bucky had finished his inspection. He put the shirt back down and reached to undo the pants when Steve slapped his hands away.

“Don’t,” he said. Bucky looked at him and sighed. Then he backhanded Steve across the face. Steve grunted and made to lunge for Bucky. Bucky kneed him in the crotch and Steve dropped to his knees.

“I have to admit,” Bucky said. “I like your spirit. It’s entertaining, in a way. But…” Bucky pressed his foot to Steve’s crotch. Steve glared up at him. “The best part about your spirit, is how much I look forward to breaking it. You will learn your place, slave.”

He turned to Phil. “Take him to the dungeon. Lock him up until I come down later tonight. Come back when you’re done.”

“Of course, sir,” Phil replied. He took Steve’s leash and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Bucky turned to the next one in the line.

Alec… Alec was adorable. He looked up with a mixture of fear and awe and Bucky grinned in amusement. The dusting of freckles that covered his body was on full display. He wore a thong and a short, light, sheer robe that cut off just beneath the curve of his ass. His long legs were bare revealing a layer of auburn hair on his legs. Bucky lifted his arms and found more in the pits.

“I’ll schedule you for a wax at the spa,” Bucky said. “I like you soft.”

“Yes, Master,” Alec said. “Is that next to the dungeon?”

Bucky chuckled. “No, I’ll have to schedule it for another day,” he said. “No spa here.”

“Really?” Alec asked. “Pretty sure you could fit one here, Master.”

“Probably,” Bucky said. He reached down to the thong Alec wore. It was black, but Bucky thought other colors would suit the boy better. Maybe green to match his eyes. Alec’s cock was bigger than Peter’s but not by much. Maybe a couple inches at most. He fondled the boy’s cock and balls for a while before giving a light slap. Alec hissed in pain and his cock twitched.

“Oh yes, you’re going to be fun,” Bucky purred. He moved on to Peter. Where Alec was petite and soft, Peter was lean, formed from years of dancing. His fingers were callused from playing music. His face was soft and round with wide, brown eyes. He looked so sweet and innocent, every inch the virgin he was. Well, Bucky would change at least one of those things.

Where Phil had found a pair of pink, lace panties, Bucky had no idea. He was also wearing a pink flowy crop top and a pair of white stockings. He looked so soft and delicate.

“Mmm, excellent,” Bucky murmured. He set his hands on Peter’s hips. “How do you feel, pretty thing?”

“A b-bit cold,” Peter said. “T-The floors are c-cold, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked. He turned to Alec. “What about you?”

“I think it’s fine if you were adding an ice skating rink, Master,” he replied.

“Careful,” Bucky warned. “You could be wearing a lot less and I could always make it colder. You want the place to be a bit warmer?”

“I-If you wouldn’t m-mind, Master,” Peter said. “Please?”

Bucky chuckled and toyed with Peter’s bottom lip. Peter looked up at him with nervousness. It was a pleasant sight and Bucky figured that as much as he enjoyed it, he could hold off on… breaking Peter in for a while.

“We’ll see,” Bucky said. “Maybe if you beg prettily enough, I could have Phil turn the temperature up a couple degrees.”

“Please, Master?” Peter asked.

“Is that the best you can do?” Bucky asked. He crossed his arms.

Alec knelt to the floor and shivered, whether that was from arousal or the temperature, Bucky couldn’t tell. Peter followed suit, a bit more clumsily. It was another thing that Bucky would work on, not least of which because the image of Peter on his knees was an appealing sight.

“Please, Master,” Alec said. “It’s so cold here. Please turn the temperature up.”

“That’s a good start,” Bucky replied. He glanced at Peter.

“Master, I’m cold,” Peter said with shiver. His eyes were wide and his lower lip pouted. “I can’t stop shivering, please could you turn up the heat? It’d be… really nice.”

Bucky reached down and ran his metal hand through Peter’s silky hair. He didn’t say anything else as he stroked Peter’s hair. Alec reached out and laid his hands on Bucky’s waist.

“Master, we’re freezing,” he simpered. “We need to be warm, Master.”

Bucky turned to Alec and raised an eyebrow. “And what are you willing to do to be warm, pet?”

Alec swallowed and leaned forward to nuzzle his face in Bucky’s crotch. Bucky hummed in approval, but didn’t move to do anything. His cock was tenting his pants, though; thick and long and hard as a rock. Peter moved forward to do the same, but Bucky reached down his metal hand and grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair. Peter hissed in pain.

“Not you,” Bucky said. “Not yet. I’m going to savor you, pretty thing.”

“Wh-What should I do?” Peter asked.

“Just sit there and watch,” Bucky said. “See if you can learn something.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter said. He looked almost disappointed by that.

“Don’t you worry, pretty thing,” Bucky purred. He let go of Peter’s hair and stroked his face until he took Peter’s pouty lower lip between his thumb and index finger. “When I take you, I will wreck you. You won’t walk for a week.”

Peter’s eyes went almost completely dark at that. His tiny hard cock made such a small tent in his panties, it was barely discernable. It was adorable. Bucky turned his attention back to Alec, who was still nuzzling and mouthing at Bucky’s cock. He reached down to pet Alec’s hair. His hair was the longest and Bucky loved it, but he was definitely gonna have it styled in some way.

“Take my cock out, pet,” Bucky said. Alec moved slowly, pulling down the zipper with shaky hands and reaching in to take it out. Bucky sighed as his cock was freed and it hung long and hard between his legs.

“Fuck,” Alec breathed.

“Thought you said you sucked cock before,” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“That’s not a cock,” Alec replied. “That’s a lethal weapon.”

“Only lethal if you die,” Bucky chuckled. He slapped Alec’s face with his cock a couple times and smeared pre-come over his face. “And I’m planning on keeping you around for a good long while, pet.”

Alec looked up at him with a mixture of fear and lust. Then he took Bucky’s cock in one hand and licked up the underside to the head. Bucky moaned softly as he felt Alec’s hot tongue on his cock. He’d missed this feeling. A man on his knees with Bucky’s cock in his mouth. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders lessen just a little bit.

Alec licked along the thick length at first. His hand held Bucky’s cock at the base as he did and Bucky could feel how he was trembling.

“Better work fast, pet,” Bucky said with a grin. “You wanna be warm, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Alec said.

“Get to work then,” Bucky said. He dragged his cock over Alec’s face. “You know what I want.”

Alec opened his mouth and took Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed on the head as he sucked. It was a little awkward, like Alec wasn’t quite sure how to deal with Bucky’s cock. He supposed it wasn’t that surprising. His dick was much bigger than most.

He looked up at Bucky and went as far down as he could. As soon as the head reached Alec’s throat, he gagged and came off to breathe. Bucky just watched and grinned as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“You’ll have to do better than that, pet,” Bucky said. “At this rate, you’ll have to get used to being a little chilly.”

Alec nodded and put his mouth around Bucky’s cock. He sucked at the head before going down on Bucky’s member again. This time, he managed to avoid gagging. He sucked eagerly, if a little clumsily. It was, however, far from the worst blowjob Bucky had ever received. Alec knew what he was doing. He teased the head and slit with his tongue as he came up and traced the veins of his cock as he went down. Bucky moaned at the feeling of Alec’s hot, wet mouth on his member.

“Fuck,” he groaned. He began to thrust into Alec’s mouth with slow, shallow thrusts. He held Alec’s face in place with a hand in his hair. Alec moaned and whined around Bucky’s shaft and the vibrations went straight to Bucky’s cock and he moaned loudly as he thrust a little deeper. Alec choked on it, but Bucky held him in place.

“That’s it, choke on that cock,” Bucky groaned. He let Alec go and the boy came off and coughed and gasped for breath.

“God,” Alec croaked. “How does anyone suck this thing? How does anyone get fucked by it?”

“Practice,” Bucky replied. Then he reached down and grabbed Alec’s hair again. “And persistence.”

With that, he thrust back into Alec’s warm mouth. He groaned as he began to fuck Alec’s mouth faster, chasing his orgasm. The sounds of Alec gagging and choking on his cock just fueled him to fuck harder, faster. It felt great to have his dick getting attention that wasn’t his own again.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky moaned. “Gonna come, gonna come down your throat, pet. Fuck, I’m so close.”

Alec groaned around Bucky’s cock, or tried to, anyway. He looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, his freckled cheeks flushed, and his vibrant green eyes shining and bloodshot. He was, in Bucky’s opinion, gorgeous. He grunted and groaned as he came, staring down at his slave. His load shot down Alec’s throat as he thrust into his mouth. Some come dribbled out of his mouth and dripped down his chin, but Bucky kept thrusting until he was spent.

He sighed in satisfaction as he slipped his cock from Alec’s mouth. Alec stared up at him, his mouth slack and drops of come slid down his chin. Bucky bent down and wiped it up with a finger and put it in Alec’s mouth. Alec sucked the digit weakly, licking the finger. Bucky grinned in approval and pet Alec’s hair.

“I needed that,” Bucky sighed.

“Master?” Alec croaked. His voice was low and gravelly and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Yes, pet?” Bucky asked.

“W-Was that good enough?” he asked. Bucky chuckled.

“I almost forgot why you were sucking my cock,” he said.

“P-Please, Master,” Peter whined. Bucky looked over at him. He was still kneeling on the floor, his face flushed a delightful shade of red and his eyes blown black with lust. His tiny cock was tenting his panties and there was the slightest evidence of pre-come staining them. “It’s cold, he did what you asked and everything. Can we… please have the temperature turned up? Please, Master?”

Bucky stepped over to him and stroked his cheek with his metal hand. The digits were probably a bit cold, but Peter just stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“You beg so prettily, sweet thing,” he murmured. “I guess I can have Phil the thermostat up a few degrees if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank, thank you, Master,” Peter replied. He crawled forward and hugged Bucky’s leg. Alec just slumped against Bucky’s other leg and sighed.

“Aww, I wore you out, didn’t I, pet?” Bucky cooed.

“Th-Thank you, Master,” Alec said. His eyes drooped a bit. He tried to get up but swayed and Bucky caught him.

“Whoa there,” Bucky said. “Here, come on and sit down.”

Bucky guided them to the couch. He sat in the middle and pulled Alec up to lay next to him on his right side and Peter to sit with him on his left. Phil walked into the room and smiled blandly and Bucky realized that his dick was still hanging out. Oh well, he thought.

“How’s Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Situated,” Phil said.

“Is he comfortable?” Bucky asked.

“As much as can be expected,” Phil replied. “Do you need anything else?”

“Yes, turn the thermostat up a few degrees, my slaves are cold,” Bucky said. “And bring a couple blankets for them.”

“Very good, sir,” Phil replied. “Will that be all?”

“Yup, that’s it,” Bucky said. Phil walked out of the room and Bucky fell silent. He a hand rest on each of his slaves’ heads and he stroked their hair gently as they settled in.

“Master?” Alec asked.

“Yes, pet?”

“May I come?” he asked.

“On my couch?” Bucky asked

“Please, Master?” Alec asked.

“No,” Bucky replied.

“Please, Master,” Alec begged. “I sucked your cock just like you asked, may I come?”

“Not on my couch,” Bucky replied.

“May I come on the floor?” Alec asked.

“I suppose I can allow it just this once,” Bucky replied. “But only if you lick it up.”

“Yes, yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” Alec said. He scrambled off the couch and knelt at Bucky’s feet again. He whipped his cock out and moaned as he started jerking it.

“Master?” Peter asked.

“You wanna come, too, sweet thing?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded quickly and whined. “Aww, my slaves are needy today, aren’t you? It’s been a big day, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, Master,” Peter replied.

“I guess it wouldn’t be fair to deny you if I let Alec do it,” Bucky said. “Go on and get on the floor, but you gotta clean it up.”

Peter hopped down on the floor and took his cock out. It was a tiny little thing, adorable in its own way. Bucky leaned down to watch as Peter took it between his thumb and his first two fingers as he jerked it quickly. Bucky grinned as he watched and if it were possible, Peter might have blushed even more than he was already.

“Your little cock is so cute,” Bucky said. Peter ducked his head shyly and moaned as he kept jerking his cock. Bucky looked over at Alec’s cock. It was also a bit on the smaller size, but definitely more average sized than Peter’s. They both stroked their cocks desperately. “Your cock looks pretty, too, pet. Do you have freckles there, too?”

Alec let go and revealed that there were, in fact, freckles on his dick. Bucky grinned at the sight.

“That’s it, jerk those pretty cocks for me,” he said. He’d definitely think about that later on. Hell, he’d probably think about it later when he was using one of the slaves. Alec and Peter moaned. “Feels good, doesn’t it, playing with your little cocks?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter moaned. He gasped and jerked and Bucky reached down to stroke his face.

“You close?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, Master, I’m gonna come,” Peter moaned.

“Don’t,” Bucky said.

“Master…” Peter whined.

“Hold it. Wait for me to say so,” Bucky said. He turned to Alec who was also moaning. “What about you, pet? You close to coming?”

Alec just nodded and Bucky chuckled. “Look at you, my pretty, desperate little slaves. I think I could get used to your begging for my permission to come. You wanna come, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter whined. “Please, can I come?”

“Hmm… not yet,” Bucky said. “How close are you, pet?”

“So close, Master, please,” Alec moaned. “Gotta come, please let me come.”

“I’m gonna count to three,” Bucky said. “On three, you can come. If you don’t, then you can’t and you can join me up here and you won’t have another chance until tomorrow.”

They whined at that and Bucky grinned wickedly down at them. They both moaned and whimpered loudly and desperately. Phil returned while they were jerking off and put the blankets down on the couch before he calmly walked away as if he hadn’t seen a thing. They looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“One,” Bucky said. Alec and Peter moaned desperately. The need to come was clear in the way their bodies jerked and their arms flew as they stroked their cocks.

“Two.” They moaned again. Peter whined so loudly, it was almost a cry. Tears streamed down his face. Alec was biting his lower lip, making it look adorably red and swollen.

“Three.”

Peter came with a wrecked sob as he came on the floor in front of the couch. Alec came two seconds later with a cry. His body jerked and convulsed as his load shot out of his cock. When they were both spent, they collapsed against the couch, breathing heavily as though they had just sprinted from the other side of the house.

“Okay,” Bucky said after a minute. “I believe you two have some messes to clean up.”

Alec groaned and knelt on the floor to lick his come off the wood floor. Peter looked between him and Bucky, the unspoken question in his eyes. Bucky nodded and glanced down at the floor. Peter shuffled back and knelt as he, too, started to lick his come off the floor. When they were done, they climbed up onto the couch and Bucky draped the blankets over them. Each of them laid their head on his thighs and Bucky returned to stroking their hair.

“You two are such good slaves, so obedient,” Bucky murmured. “Can’t wait to do all kinds of things to you. It’s gonna be so fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Stevie's punishment! Mwahahahaha!

Bucky sat on the couch with his slaves on his lap for a few hours. He had Phil bring him a glass of wine. It was a fine, dry red that Bucky savored while he relaxed. He dozed himself for a while. It was the first time he’d allowed himself to nap for months and when he woke, he felt relaxed and refreshed. 

It was about an hour after he awoke that Alec stirred. He yawned and blinked up at Bucky as he woke up. As he stretched, he arched his back and it cracked a couple times before he relaxed again. 

“Aren’t you a little young to have a bad back?” Bucky asked. 

“Aren’t you a little old to fuck like that, Master?” Alec replied. 

“I’m hardly old,” Bucky replied with a chuckle. “I’m only 33.” 

“That’s a whole nine years older than me,” Alec said. “Sounds pretty old to me.” 

Bucky reached down and casually wrapped his hand back around Alec’s throat. He couldn’t help it, really. The boy was so cheeky and his throat so slim and inviting that it begged to have something around it, squeezing, choking, claiming. He squeezed, pinning the boy to his thigh as he did so. 

“Remember what I told you about not pushing it?” Bucky asked. Alec nodded. “Try to keep that in mind, little slave. I’ll enjoy beating you just as much as fucking you. You?” Bucky shrugged. “You might not. Understand?” 

Alec nodded again and tapped on Bucky’s arm. Bucky gave one last squeeze to his throat. Then he let go and Alec gasped for breath again, coughing violently as he breathed. 

“Keep it down,” Bucky said. “Peter is still asleep.” 

“Sorry, Master,” Alec said. 

“I’ll tell you what, though,” Bucky said with a grin. He leaned down to whisper in Alec’s ear. “I can’t wait to see how you bruise.” 

Alec gulped and Bucky chuckled at the bit of apprehension in his eyes. Peter began to stir himself and he moaned softly, like he was still sleepy. Bucky reached down to ruffle the boy’s hair and he groaned as he swatted Bucky’s hand away, or tried to.

“What time izzit?” Peter asked. 

“Almost 7:30,” Bucky replied. “You were out for a while. Almost like you were tired or something.” 

“The couch is a lot more comfortable than the crates,” Alec replied. Peter hummed in agreement. Bucky tucked that morsel of information away for future use. Phil walked in a moment later. 

“Sir, dinner is almost ready, if you would like to make your way to the regular dining room,” he reported. 

“Excellent, thank you,” Bucky said. He stood up and pulled the slaves along. They scrambled to get up and follow after him. “Get some pillows for them, Phil. I can’t have their knees getting bruised.” 

“Master?” Peter asked. 

“Hush,” Bucky replied. 

“Of course, sir,” Phil said. Bucky continued on to the dining room. His stomach growled. His chef was a man of many talents and could cook a variety of foods. The only rule that Bucky had was that the food not be overly sweet. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. It meant that there was lots of savory and spicy foods, though, so that was fine with him. Moroccan was one of his favorites. It was easy to eat and delicious. Best of all, he could feed it to his slaves easily. 

He was going to enjoy this. 

He got to the room and sat down at the head of the table. Phil came in shortly after and placed two large, plush pillows on either side of him. Alec was once again on his right side and Peter on his left. Bucky’s chef came out with a large plate of bread first, freshly baked and later, a platter of lamb tagine with artichokes and peas. 

Bucky sighed as he smelled the ginger and saffron in the dish mixing with the other ingredients. He reached to the plate of bread and scooped up a generous bit of the tagine and ate it. Flavor exploded on his tongue and he moaned as he chewed slowly, savoring the delectable food before swallowing. He grabbed another piece of bread and scooped up more before he ate it. 

“That’s delicious,” he said to no one in particular. He heard someone whine and he turned to Peter. He looked like a starving man at a banquet as he silently pleaded for food. Bucky scooped up another morsel of food. “Want some?” 

“Yes, please, Master,” Peter replied. Bucky reached down and presented it to Peter’s mouth. The boy opened obediently and moaned as he chewed the food. 

“Good, huh?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded. “You want some more?”

Peter swallowed and nodded. Bucky scooped up another bit of the food and put it in Peter’s mouth. This time, Peter licked the juices from Bucky’s fingers when he was done. 

“You learn fast, you know that?” Bucky said. 

“Master?” Alec said. Bucky turned to him. “May I have some food?” 

“Depends,” he said. “Can you promise me that you won’t be cheeky for the rest of the evening?” 

Alec thought about it for a bit, his bright eyes conflicted. “No,” he finally replied. 

“Good,” Bucky said. “I wouldn’t have believed you if you’d said yes. I like it when you tell me the truth, pet.” 

He scooped up another bit of food and placed it in Alec’s mouth. The dinner passed in that way, with Bucky eating a few bites before feeding a couple to Peter and Alec. Sometimes he would go a while just to make them beg for more. By the time they were all full, only half of the tagine was eaten. The chef put the rest in a plastic container and Bucky placed the dish on the ground between his slaves. 

“Go on,” he said. “Clean the bowl.”

Peter glanced between Bucky and the bowl uncertainly before he reached down with a finger. Bucky snatched up his wrist and clicked his tongue. 

“Not that way, pretty thing,” he said. Peter swallowed. The two slaves looked at each other before Alec bent down and started licking the bowl. Peter bent down to follow suit and soon they were moaning at the taste. It got a little awkward, having to maneuver around each other’s heads, but even that was entertaining. 

Finally, when the dish was licked of the last bit of tagine, they straightened themselves. Bucky stood and pulled them to their feet. Alec had some tagine smeared on one of his cheeks, his chin, and his nose, while Peter had been a little more successful at avoiding getting any on his face. There was, however, a little bit on his chin. 

“Hold still, little pet,” Bucky murmured. He leaned in and licked the tagine off Alec’s face. Alec gasped and whimpered beneath him as Bucky moved to lick the rest of it off his face. He finished with the bit on his nose. “Delicious,” he purred. 

“Thank you, Master,” Alec said in a small voice. Bucky turned to Peter and did the same, holding the boy in place by his shoulders. When he was done, he gestured to the dish. 

“One of you take that to the kitchen,” he said. Alec bent and took it. A couple minutes later, he returned. Bucky took their leashes in his hand and led them to the door that led to the basement. He opened it and went downstairs. Near the bottom, the walls changed from white to red and the floors were a dark wood. 

Across the room, Steve was stuck in the stocks. He glared at Bucky as he approached, but Bucky ignored him. Instead, he grabbed a bench and put in front of him a fair distance away. He made the other two slaves sit down before he turned to address Steve. 

“Comfortable, Stevie?” he asked. 

“Don’t call me that,” Steve growled. 

“What? Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, that,” Steve replied.

“Why not?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t like it,” Steve replied. 

“Is that so?” Bucky asked. He started walking almost leisurely around Steve’s body. His legs were bound so he couldn’t kick out and he had been stripped of the clothes he’d been given. 

“You know, Stevie—”

“I said don’t call me that,” Steve growled. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to offend you,” Bucky said casually. 

“You buy slaves,” Steve said. 

“It’s not illegal to buy slaves,” Bucky said. “I could go out tomorrow and buy ten more and not one single person would stop me. Except maybe the public transit.” 

“You own human beings,” Steve insisted. 

“Yes, yes I do,” Bucky agreed. “I have to say, it’s better than I expected.” 

“You mistreat them,” Steve continued. 

“I’m curious, who have I actually mistreated?” Bucky asked. 

“Peter, for one,” Steve replied. 

“What did I do to poor Peter?” Bucky asked mockingly. He was actually grinning now. He turned around to walk over to where Peter and Alec were sitting and laid a hand on Peter’s head. 

“You violated him,” Steve said. 

“So far, I haven’t even done anything but touch him,” Bucky replied. 

“Probably had your way with Alec, though,” Steve countered. 

“Alec and Peter,” Bucky said, placing one on their shoulders. “Had a wonderful afternoon, didn’t you?” 

Alec nodded. 

“What did you do?” Steve growled. 

“He got me to suck him off,” Alec replied. “And he had Peter watch, and then he watched us jack off.” 

Steve was silent for a moment as he stared at them. Bucky squeezed their shoulders and came back around. He approached Steve and stopped about a foot away from him. He looked down at him with his thumbs resting on his belt loops. 

“Then they took a nap and I had Phil bring blankets since they were chilly,” Bucky said. “So you see, the only one getting the shit end of the deal here is you and it’s all because of your attitude.

“You see, Stevie,” Bucky continued. He reached down and took Steve’s face in his metal and forced him to look at Bucky. “I have a problem with you. And my problem is that you don’t seem to grasp what your situation is. I’m your Master. You’re my slave. You’re property, and I’m going to help you understand that.” 

He turned around and walked over to the closet nearby. He walked inside and looked around, whistling a bit as he perused the various implements he had at his disposal. He chose what he would use quickly, but stayed inside to leave the other two slaves to wonder at what he was doing. Steve had been down here for hours already. A few more minutes of waiting was nothing. He emerged and set his implements aside.

“You two,” Bucky said to Alec and Peter. “Watch closely. This is what you can expect if I ever have to punish you.” 

He took off his belt first. He walked behind Steve and took a moment to admire the gorgeous shape of Steve’s ass. It would surely look absolutely gorgeous by the time he was done. He raised his arm and brought the belt down on Steve’s ass with a loud crack. Steve groaned and Peter and Alec flinched at the sound. Bucky set a brutal pace, striking Steve’s ass again and again. The leather snapped as it met Steve’s firm ass. 

By the tenth strike, Steve’s sounds were still going strong. His groans were rough and low and Bucky grinned as he kept going. The man was durable and Bucky intended to take full advantage of it. Steve’s ass was turning a beautiful shade of red and it was the most gorgeous ass Bucky had seen. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Bucky said. 

“Go to hell,” Steve replied. 

“That’s not an answer to the question,” Bucky said. He brought the belt down on Steve’s ass harder this time and Steve shouted as it struck home. Bucky struck him again and again. By the 30th strike, Steve’s ass was an angry, gorgeous red and the lines were the belt met his smooth, white skin were crisp and defined. Bucky tossed the belt aside and Steve sighed in relief. 

“Not done yet, slave,” Bucky said. He picked up a large paddle and he heard one of the other slaves whimper. He took the paddle in both hands and brought it down on Steve’s ass. It landed with a thud against him and Steve shouted at the pain. Bucky inspected the skin. There was a faint outline of a word on the right side of Steve’s ass, not nearly enough, though. Bucky picked up the paddle and swung it again. He struck Steve’s ass with expert precision 9 more times until the word “slave” was firmly emblazoned on Steve’s skin. 

Steve was breathing heavily, gasping for breath. His legs were beginning to tremble. Bucky ran his hands possessively over Steve’s ass. He squeezed it roughly and Steve grunted in protest. 

“We can stop this any time you feel like it, Stevie,” Bucky said. “Whenever you’re willing to submit and accept that you are my slave.” 

He pressed his stiff cock against Steve’s ass. He wanted nothing more than to thrust inside him, to feel the man’s heat around his cock. He wanted his other slaves to watch, to see what he did to Steve. There was so much more he could do, and he was horny already. 

“Fuck off,” Steve growled. Bucky just laughed again. He picked up a whip. 

“If that’s how it’s gonna be,” he said. He brought the whip back and swung. The whip struck with a loud crack on Steve’s back. Steve cried out as Bucky brought it back again. The whip was a cruel, single whip that left a prominent welt on Steve’s otherwise immaculate back. Bucky whipped him again and Steve screamed in pain. 

Bucky gave Steve 10 lashes one right after the other. Each time they landed on Steve's skin, the whip cracked loudly and Steve arched his back as he cried out in pain. It was enough to have Steve’s whole body trembling by the time he was done. Alec and Peter looked on with fear in their eyes. Steve could barely stand by the time Bucky was done. 

“Are you ready now?” Bucky asked. He ran his hands over the welts on Steve’s back. Steve cried out softly and Bucky came around. He bent to look Steve in the eye and smiled. “We can stop if you’re ready to behave.” 

Tears ran down his cheeks, but Steve still glared at him in defiance. Bucky cupped Steve’s jaw in his metal hand. 

“Apparently not,” he said. He returned to behind Steve’s ass and cupped the firm, inflamed mounds in his hands. “No matter. You’re still good for something.”

Bucky uncapped a bottle of lube and squeezed a bit onto his hand he pushed one finger into Steve’s ass and Steve hissed at the intrusion. 

“What are you doing?” Steve demanded. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Bucky replied. “Stay still.” 

Steve growled but didn’t put up anymore fight. Bucky fucked Steve’s hole with a finger. It was fight and he almost couldn’t wait to have his dick inside that gorgeous heat. He forced himself to go slow, however. It wouldn’t do to damage his property so shortly after acquiring him. Besides, if he had to recover from Bucky’s reckless thirst, it would mean that Bucky would have to use one of the other two to satisfy him until Steve was healed. 

He slowly added another finger to Steve’s hole. Steve hissed as his body stretched around Bucky’s thick digits. Bucky fucked him slowly, going as deep into him as he could. He also made sure to avoid Steve’s prostate as much as possible. 

Steve choked back a moan and Bucky chuckled. “See? You like this. You like being used as a fuck hole for your Master,” Bucky said. “You just need to get your head out of that gorgeous ass of yours and just let yourself enjoy it.”

“Fuck you,” Steve grunted. 

“Funny,” Bucky said. “That’s not how this is gonna go, but I figure you knew that already.” 

Bucky pressed a third finger into Steve’s heat and Steve groaned as he pushed it in. It was a tight squeeze, but it fit. As much as Bucky wanted to be thorough, he was horny and that made him impatient. He felt Steve trembling beneath him. He worked his fingers in Steve’s ass, stretching it at a painfully slow pace. 

“I can’t take it anymore, Stevie,” Bucky said. He pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock up. He pressed the head to Steve’s ass and without any warning, he pushed in. He groaned as Steve’s unbelievable tight heat enveloped his cock. Steve grunted and hissed as he was filled with Bucky’s cock. “You like that, Stevie? You like being filled with big cock?” 

“Hhn,” Steve replied. Bucky reached down between Steve’s legs and squeezed his dick. It was long and thick and hard as a rock. Steve’s body tightened around Bucky’s cock and he involuntarily pushed back onto Bucky’s cock. 

“You feel like you like,” Bucky said. “You’re full of cock and you can’t get enough of it, can you?” 

“Go to hell,” Steve growled. Bucky chuckled.

“You can’t lie to me, slave,” Bucky said. “I know you like this. Maybe you even like having an audience watching you get punished and used.” 

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. Bucky thrust into him again. This time, Steve moaned loudly and Bucky laughed with victory. Bucky couldn’t help but graze Steve’s prostate, but it still felt amazing. 

Bucky started to pull out more as his thrusts grew harder. He slammed his cock into Steve’s ass and Steve whimpered and moaned at the feeling. Bucky squeezed Steve’s hips and loved the way that Steve hissed in pain and tightened around Bucky’s length. Bucky moaned. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” Bucky groaned. “Fuck, so tight. Best purchase I’ve ever made, my own tight ass to fuck. God, should’ve bought you sooner.” 

Steve growled. Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s sides and back as he pounded into him. He looked up over the stocks at his other two slaves. Their cocks were hard again as they watched. Peter especially had a look of fascination and embarrassment as he watched Bucky fuck Steve. Alec seemed more curious than anything, like he had discovered something new and wasn’t sure what he thought of it yet. 

Not that it really mattered what he thought. Bucky would lock him up in the stocks or over some other kind of furniture just as quickly as he had with Steve if Alec displeased him. And he would enjoy punishing the boy just as much as he enjoyed punishing Steve. 

He groaned as he felt his climax coming. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Steve’s tight ass constricted around him as Bucky thrust into him. Steve’s body felt tighter and tighter, like he was going to come. Bucky gripped Steve’s ass roughly and Steve hissed in pain. 

“You don’t come,” Bucky growled. “I don’t let slaves come. Not slaves like you. You want to come, you earn it.” 

Steve just growled again and Bucky slapped him again with his metal hand. He squeezed hard and Steve yelped at the pain. Bucky fucked harder and Steve whimpered as Bucky’s hips met his ass with every thrust. He groaned and spilled his load into Steve’s ass. He kept fucking until he was completely spent and his cock slipped from Steve’s ass. Bucky stepped back and spread the two globes of Steve’s ass apart to watch his come slip from his hole. 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky murmured. He snapped his fingers twice. “Pet, come here.” 

It took a moment before Alec arrived and Bucky stood. He looked down at the boy and ran his hands down his arms. 

“Did you enjoy the show, pet?” he asked. Alec shrugged noncommittally. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be enjoyed, Master,” Alec replied. Bucky laughed at that. 

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter,” he said. “You ever eaten ass before?” 

Alec blushed and shook his head. Bucky grinned. 

“You’re about to,” he chuckled. He shoved Alec to his feet and dragged him over behind Steve’s ass. He pushed Alec’s face into Steve’s ass and Alec squeaked. The sound was muffled as his face was buried in Steve’s ass. “Go on, pet. Master made a mess. Time to clean it up.” 

Bucky watched as Alec began to work his mouth on Steve’s ass. Steve moaned and pushed back against Alec’s face as much as he could from the stocks. Bucky held his face there for a few minutes before he pulled it back. Alec looked up at him, breathless and his face covered in come. He snapped his fingers again. 

“Pretty thing,” he said. Peter came and knelt beside him. Bucky pulled him in near Alec’s face. “Clean his face.” 

Peter glanced between Alec and Bucky and Steve’s ass. He looked unsure. Bucky leaned down, his face inches from Peter’s. 

“Do it,” he said. “You can still get punished just like him. You want that?” 

“N-no Master,” Peter said. “I-I just… I don’t know if this is, you know…” 

“Don’t lick it,” Bucky said. Peter blinked in confusion. “Just wipe it up with your fingers. The first time you taste come will be after your pretty mouth gets fucked.” 

Peter blinked and swallowed. He raised his fingers. His hands were shaking as he wiped Bucky’s come off Alec’s face and fed it to him. Alec licked each finger and sucked them into his mouth a bit before he went back to Steve’s ass to keep eating him out. Steve moaned and his legs trembled again. He sounded desperate.

“You want something, slave?” Bucky asked. He got up and went around to face Steve. “What is it you want?” 

Steve glowered stubbornly. His legs trembled again and his resolve seemed to crumple just a little bit. 

“May I be let go?” he asked. 

“Let go?” Bucky asked. “You want out?” 

“Yes, please… Master,” Steve said. 

It wasn’t complete. There was still the fiery light of rebellion in Steve’s eyes, but the concession was good. It was a start. He reached down and tilted Steve’s head up. 

“Maybe if you beg,” Bucky said. Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky until he grunted softly. Alec must have done something because Steve’s legs were trembling again. 

“Please… please let me out, Master,” Steve muttered. 

“What was that?” Bucky asked with a grin. “Couldn’t hear that?” 

“Please let me out, Master,” Steve said again. Bucky’s grin grew. 

“Well, all you had to do was ask,” Bucky said. “Was that so hard, slave?” 

Bucky unlocked the stocks and Steve sighed as he stood up. Before he could get comfortable, Bucky grabbed Steve’s collar. He hooked the leash back up to Steve’s collar and started walking towards the stairs. He snapped his fingers again. Alec and Peter caught up with him. He took their leashes and started walking up the stairs. He walked them straight to the next flight of stairs. 

He walked up to the bedroom that was adjacent to his room. Inside were a set of single beds and a cage. It was a large cage, but it was still a cage. It was big enough for Steve to fit, though, and it had only a modest layer of cushioning on the bottom. He opened the cage and pushed Steve to his knees before nudging him into it. Steve went in, but he glared at Steve. 

“If you’re good, I might let you sleep on the bed,” Bucky said. “But not tonight.” 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out. He brought Peter and Alec with him until he got to his room. He sighed as he entered and unhooked them from their collars. It was barely 10:30 now and all he could think of was that it had been a long, if immensely satisfying, day. 

“The bathroom is there,” he said. “Go get ready for bed. If you need anything specific, let me or Phil know.”

He went through his own nightly ablutions. He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into a hamper. When Peter and Alec were done with their routine, he stripped them as well until they were all fully naked except for their collars. 

“Master?” Peter asked. 

“I sleep in the nude,” Bucky said. “So anyone who sleeps with me will, too.” 

He got into the middle of the bed and beckoned them over. Peter and Alec climbed in on each side. Neither seemed quite used to the idea of sleeping with someone in a bed naked, but Bucky paid it no mind. It was just another thing to get them used to, among several other things. 

He fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky came awake slowly. He stretched out his limbs over the silky smooth sheets. The bed was the most comfortable money could buy; soft enough to be comfortable, but firm enough to give much needed support. As he luxuriated in his bed, he felt his slaves’ limbs nearby. He didn’t remember who had been where, but he found the nearest on and rolled over. 

The slave moaned softly in his sleep. Bucky hummed in response as he raised a hand to explore the slave’s body. He felt slender arms that held lean lines of muscle and he grinned with delight. Peter moaned again. Bucky’s hand wandered down the boy’s body until he reached his tiny cock. He tugged it lightly and Peter gasped. 

“Morning, sweet thing,” Bucky purred. “I see you like to get an early start to the day.” 

“M-Master,” Peter said. Bucky shushed him. 

“Me? I hate mornings,” Bucky murmured against Peter’s hair. “I hate doing anything before around noon. Which is a shame, since I have a big old company to run.”

“Th-That sounds h-hard, M-Master,” Peter replied. Bucky grinned and pressed his hard cock against Peter’s thigh. Peter gasped again.

“It is,” Bucky purred. “It’s so hard, sweet thing. And it’s so much to take care of, too.” 

Peter squeaked and Bucky laughed. He could feel the boy’s anticipation, his anxiety. He was almost shaking with it. The hand in Peter’s hair fell down to his face and started caressing it gently, possessively. Bucky moved down to suck hard at Peter’s delicate neck. Peter gasped and moaned as Bucky marked him. 

“What’s the matter, sweet thing?” Bucky asked. He moved to a new spot and continued to suck. Peter arched off the bed. Bucky’s arm tightened around him. 

“M-Master, p-please,” Peter gasped. “I-I need, I need, please!” 

“You know what my favorite thing about you is, sweet thing?” Bucky purred. He let go of Peter’s cock and reached down to squeeze the boy’s balls. Peter whimpered in pain as Bucky held them. He let them go and moved his hand along Peter’s inner thighs, teasing the tender flesh there. “Aren’t you going to ask?”

“W-W-What?” Peter asked. 

“Hm? I’m sorry, what’s your question?” Bucky asked. He pinched and teased at Peter’s thigh and his other hand wandered down to tease one of his nipples. Bucky moved his face along Peter’s neck, scratching the skin with the sharp bristles of his beard. “I can’t read your mind, silly boy. What was your question?” 

“W-W-What is y-your f-favorite thing a-about m-me, M-Master?” Peter asked. 

“Oh, that,” Bucky whispered with a grin. He bit Peter’s earlobe lightly and Peter gasped again. “It’s how pure you are, sweet thing.” 

Peter moaned again and Bucky chuckled lowly. “You’ve never been touched ever in your whole life,” Bucky continued. He dragged his hand from Peter’s thigh up over his cock and his stomach before going back down. “Every inch of you was pure and untouched yesterday. I’m the first to get to touch you, to corrupt you.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and sighed happily. “You’ve got no idea what it does to me,” he said. “Knowing that every time you moan, every time you feel pleasure that you’ve never felt before, that it’s me that’s doing that to you, that makes me so hard.” 

Peter gasped and Bucky grabbed Peter’s hand. He brought it over to his hard, thick shaft and Peter’s fingers instinctively wrapped around it. He hummed in approval as Peter’s hand trembled around Bucky’s length. 

“Feel that?” Bucky murmured. Peter nodded mutely. “ _That_ is a cock, not like the little clit you have between your legs.” 

Peter groaned in protest and Bucky laughed. “It’s not a clit,” Peter muttered. 

“It’s not?” Bucky asked with a grin. He nipped at Peter’s earlobe again as he reached down to take it between his thumb and index finger. He squeezed and tugged on it a couple times. “Then why’s it so small?” 

Peter didn’t say anything, but Bucky could see how the boy blushed beside him. He was adorable. 

“I wonder,” Bucky murmured, whispering into Peter’s ear. “If I come inside you, will I knock you up?”

“N-No!” Peter protested. He moaned as Bucky’s fingers teased his cock though and his grip on Bucky’s length tightened. 

“You sure about that?” Bucky murmured. “I bet I could do it. I bet I could put a baby inside you.” 

Peter gasped again and arched off the bed. Bucky grinned against Peter’s neck and sucked a mark against the boy’s collarbone. Peter breathed sharply as he kept stroking Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s cock twitched with need and arousal and Peter gasped as his grip tightened. 

“Feel that?” Bucky murmured. Peter nodded. “One day, I’m gonna fuck you with that. Gonna take your pretty little lips and fuck them ‘til you see stars. Then I’m gonna bend you over and fuck that tight ass of yours.” 

“N-Not t-today?” Peter asked. Bucky just chuckled. 

“No,” he breathed. “Said I’m gonna savor you, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. And by the time I’m done, you’re gonna be ruined for anyone else.”

One of Peter’s legs jerked and his hand tightened around Bucky’s cock again. He started jerking it faster, his fingers sliding over the slit as they came up. Bucky moaned softly as he fucked Peter’s hand. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Bucky asked. “You want it. Bet you lie awake at night dreaming of getting fucked by your Master.”

Peter mewled as he nodded and Bucky grinned. It wasn’t even an act. Peter was telling the truth about having had a dream like that. He chuckled as he nipped at Peter’s nipple and listened to Peter’s filthy, wanton moan. 

“I’m your Master now,” Bucky said. “And I’m gonna make all your filthy, slutty dreams come true.” 

“Please,” Peter whined. 

“Please what, sweet thing?” Bucky asked. His fingers tightened lightly on Peter’s cock and the boy moaned as he thrust up into Bucky’s grip. 

“Please let me come, Master,” Peter begged. His eyes were shimmering with arousal and need, like he was about to cry from how much he needed to come. Bucky grinned. 

“No,” Bucky said. Peter whined and bit his lip. His hand tightened around Bucky’s cock and Bucky moaned. He was close. He groaned as he rose to suck another mark on Peter’s neck. “I’m close, sweet thing. Make me come.” 

Peter quickened his pace, his hand moving fast over Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned as he kept toying with Peter’s cock. The poor boy writhed beneath him beautifully as he struggled to obey his Master. It was such a sweet sight. The boy was clearly well trained by whoever owned him previously. He knew the importance of pleasing his Master. 

Bucky came with a groan, his cock pulsing as come burst from the head onto Peter’s stomach and fingers. Peter kept pumping Bucky’s cock until he was spent. Bucky removed his hand from Peter’s cock and grinned as the boy whined with need. He rolled over and saw that Alec was still very much asleep. He was mildly impressed by the fact, but he reached over and shook the boy awake, even so. Alec yawned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

“Get up,” Bucky said. He got up and stepped over Alec and hopped down to the floor. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. Some had arrived last night for the slaves and he would make use of them. “Lick the come from Peter’s body, then get dressed and go downstairs to the drawing room.” 

He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans for himself. They fit well and hugged his ass and thighs. He also pulled a red henley out of the drawers. It wasn’t fancy, but then, he didn’t really have any plans to meet people today. He couldn’t wear suits all the time. 

He walked out of the room. As he did, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Alec licking come off Peter’s fingers. He grinned with approval. Two obedient slaves, and one who wasn’t. Well, there were worse things than having a challenge to occupy one’s time. 

He walked to the adjacent room. Steve was still sleeping, or pretending to be asleep. He was curled up beneath a blanket in the cage. It didn’t look all that comfortable, but then, disobedience didn’t generally get rewarded, in Bucky’s opinion. That being said, the slave hadn’t eaten last night and if he was going to be functional at all, he would need food and adequate clothing. Bucky bent down and knocked on the exterior of the crate. Steve groaned and looked up at him through the bars. 

“Rise and shine,” Bucky said. 

“Go away,” Steve groaned. 

“Don’t be like that,” Bucky replied. “You must be hungry by now, right? Can’t imagine the people who run the slave market feed you very well.” 

“What’s it to you if they do or don’t?” Steve asked. Bucky’s response was interrupted by a loud growl from Steve’s stomach. 

“My concern is based on your ability to perform,” Bucky said. “You need food. If you want to fight me, be my guest, but I imagine it’ll be easier to do that if you have something in your stomach.” 

He unlocked the cage and stood aside. Steve looked between him and the door before he crawled out. He seemed torn between wanting to fight and knowing that he needed food. The fire in his eyes had yet to dim and to be honest, Bucky didn’t mind that in the slightest. If this man was easy to break, it would take all the fun out of making him submit. 

“Come with me or don’t,” Bucky said as he turned to walk out. “It doesn’t matter to me, but you will be in the drawing room at 10:00, even if I have to send Phil and Brock to collect you.” 

With that, he walked out of the room. He returned to the room where Alec and Peter were dressing themselves. Peter had a pair of jean shorts that left most of his legs exposed, or would have, if not for the black leggings, and a long sleeved red crop top. His slim stomach was exposed, revealing the delicious expanse of creamy skin. 

Alec had skinny jeans, which showed his lovely, pert ass off very well. He also wore a dark, sheer shirt with a flowery print that hinted at the skin underneath, teased just enough to make him want to touch the boy possessively. 

He tore his eyes away from his smaller slaves and walked over to the dresser. He picked out a pair of khakis, a grey sweater, and a black thong. He half considered taking a harness out, but he needed to ensure that the man didn’t drop and that was best done by keeping him warm and fed. Later on, he would definitely have the slave dressed in nothing but a harness. Later. Maybe when he went to work sometime. He walked back to the room where Steve was and deposited the clothes on top of the crate. 

“Get dressed,” he said. “Then come down to the dining room and have breakfast, if you’re so inclined.”

“Is this my meal for the day?” Steve asked with a sneer. “Should I thank you for your generosity?”

“I do like gratitude, yes,” Bucky said. “But whatever your previous Masters thought, I intend to feed you. You’re no good to me if you’re starving.” 

Steve glared at him for a moment before he picked up the clothes and began to dress himself. Bucky nodded in approval, but said nothing else. He walked out of the room instead and went downstairs. There was no reason for him to wait on his slaves. Once they got situated, they would be waiting on him.

* * *

Breakfast was hearty, and since Bucky didn’t really feel like toying with his slaves since he was hungry himself, he let them sit at the table. Steve looked suspiciously between the food and Bucky, as though he suspected that it was poisoned. As soon as everyone else was eating and there had been no ill effects, though, he started eating himself. Then he had a second helping. Bucky didn’t think anything of it. 

What did the slave markets even feed the slaves? When did they feed the slaves? For all he knew, his slaves hadn’t eaten anything since the morning he bought them by the time they ate dinner. Steve hadn’t even had that due to his defiance. Bucky was willing to let him stuff himself a bit at breakfast. Muscles like that couldn't maintain themselves on rations. 

“Pet,” Bucky said as he stood. “Take the dishes to the kitchen, then join us in the drawing room.”

“Yes, Master,” Alec replied. He started stacking the plates and Bucky took Steve’s and Peter’s leashes in his hands as he walked out of the room. 

Steve grumbled a bit as he followed. Bucky led them to the room and told them to sit on the couch in the center of it. It was a large sectional, designed to fit several people on it during the times when Bucky was obliged to entertain. It wasn’t often, but it was often enough that it warranted having a room dedicated for such things. Bucky pulled a plush, black leather armchair up and sat in front of them, propping his chin on his metal arm. 

“What are we doing here?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. Steve set his jaw. “Master.”

Bucky grunted. It would do for now. “Waiting,” he replied. 

“For what, Master?” Peter asked. 

“For Alec to join us, of course,” Bucky said. 

“And then what?” Steve demanded. Bucky tutted softly. 

“Watch your tone, slave,” Bucky said. “I don’t care how sore your ass is, there’s always more that can be done.” 

Steve glared at him for a moment. Secretly, Bucky was thrilled. One punishment clearly hadn’t been enough. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d have to get creative in order to break this one. He wasn’t worried. He always won in the end. 

A moment later, Alec walked into the room and sat down on the couch between Peter and Steve. Bucky nodded in approval. He studied the three of them for a moment before he stood up. 

“I think that now that the three of you have had a day to get situated, it’s time to discuss what rules I expect you to follow while I am your Master,” Bucky said. “First off, I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

“None?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I realize it might be a challenge for you,” Bucky replied. “But I expect you to follow it.”

There was the faintest hint of a smirk on Steve’s face, but Bucky ignored it. It was a half lie. He didn’t really expect Steve to follow that rule right now, but he did expect him to eventually follow it. 

“Number 2, you do not resist me or question me when I tell you to do something,” Bucky said. “You do it when I say and how I say.

“Three, you will not dress yourselves. You will wait for either me or Phil to bring you clothes before you dress. You will not ask for different clothes and you will thank whoever brings them to you.

“Four, no touching yourselves or each other. That one,” Bucky said, pointing at Peter. “Is especially off limits to anyone but me. You do give yourselves pleasure or make yourselves come without my permission.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. Bucky got up and stalked over to stand in front of Steve before he slapped him hard across the face. Steve grunted in pain. 

“Five,” Bucky said. “You will observe proper manners and decorum around guests and while out in public. I don’t care what I’m doing to you. You will not embarrass me, because I will have no issues with tanning your hides in public.”

“Six, you will say please and thank you,” Bucky said. “Especially when you’re getting used or punished.

“Seven, you will kiss my shoes when I leave and when I return.” 

“Really?” Alec said. He slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it. Bucky looked over at the boy. He walked over to the boy and gripped his throat with the metal hand. 

“What was rule number two?” Bucky asked. 

“Don’t resist or question,” Alec gasped. “Do something when and how you say.” 

“Yes,” Bucky replied, tightening his grip. “You know what comes next.”

“P-Please, M-Master,” Alec replied. Bucky smirked slightly. 

He slapped the boy across the face just like he had with Steve. Then he slapped Alec again, then a third time before he released the boy’s throat. Alec coughed and breathed in desperately, tears falling down his face. Bucky felt his cock twitch at the sight, but he ignored it.

“You were doing well,” Bucky said. “I expect you to remember the rules from now on.” 

“Yes, Master, thank you Master,” Alec breathed. 

“You _will_ kiss my shoes when I leave and when I return,” Bucky said to Alec. “You will fucking _worship_ my shoes if I tell you to do it.”

“Yes, yes, Master,” Alec replied. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Now then, where was I?” Bucky mused. He looked over at Peter. “Ah, yes, I remember.” 

Peter swallowed in anticipation. There was a hint of fear in his eyes that Bucky found delicious. The boy was so pretty like this. 

“You,” he said to Peter. “Will practice your scales for an hour a day for each of your instruments. I have a piano now, but once the other instruments will arrive within a couple weeks.” 

“D-Do you want me t-to practice s-singing?” Peter asked. 

“Can you sing?” Bucky asked. 

“Tenor,” Peter said with a nod. 

“Then yes,” Bucky said. “You will also practice at least one of your dances every day.” 

“Yes, Master,” Peter replied. 

He turned to Steve. “There is a private gym upstairs,” he said. “You will work out for at least an hour every day to stay in shape.” 

Steve huffed. “Yes, Master,” he said. Bucky ignored it for now. It wasn’t technically against the rules. “What’s to stop us from disobeying?” 

“My chief of security,” Bucky replied. “And Phil will, of course, report whether or not you do your daily tasks. He is very good and diligent in his work, and to my knowledge, no one has ever fooled him before. You will not be the first.” 

He turned to Alec. “You will do yoga for at least an hour a day,” he said. “Naked.” 

“I don’t know how to do yoga,” Alec replied. 

“I will arrange for an instructor, then,” Bucky said. 

“Thank you, Master,” Alec said. Bucky hummed in approval. 

“Number 8,” Bucky said. “You may make one request per week. You may not use the request to escape punishment, and I will leave the fulfillment or denial of your request to my discretion.

“Lastly, you are my slaves,” Bucky said. “My slaves. You are not my butler’s slaves, or my chief of security’s slaves, or my servants’ slaves. If anyone else tries to give you an order, you are not required to obey unless I tell you to.” 

He looked down between his slaves. “Any questions?” Peter raised his hand and Bucky chuckled at the sight. “Yes?”

“Do you have sheet music?” Peter asked. Bucky was actually stumped by that one. He did not play the piano himself, it was mostly there for decoration until now. 

“Check with Phil,” Bucky said. “If we don’t, I’ll get some.” 

“Is that… my request for the week?” Peter asked. 

“No, this is you doing your job,” Bucky said. 

“Okay, good,” Peter said. “W-Was it when I asked for the heat to be turned up?”

“No, because I didn’t have that rule in place then,” he said. “Anything else?” 

No one spoke after that, so Bucky just nodded. “All right, you’re dismissed.” 

“W-We are?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, I need to get caught up on some stuff, but don’t worry,” he said as he turned around. “There will be plenty of time to play later.” 

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving his slaves behind him. This was going to be very, very fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a guest appearance! SAM WILSON!!!!

Peter woke up Monday feeling slightly more at the enormous property his new Master called a home. He got the chance to explore a bit yesterday after he finished practicing the piano (which was badly out of tune). There were gardens and ponds and hills covered in lush grass. There was even a _barn_. With horses and, somehow even more surprisingly, goats. It was a fairly sizeable barn, too, and the goats were friendly enough to let Peter pet them. 

It probably took a small army of people to keep this place running. Maids and servants, someone to take care of the horses, chefs, and of course the security personnel. Peter found them to be a bit intimidating, but none of them had given him any grief yet. Still, he tended to give them all a wide berth, just to make sure that nothing happened. 

The thought of his Master made his cock twitch in interest. Yesterday, Peter woke up to Bucky touching him and playing with his body again, but it was the first time that he’d ever touched someone else’s cock. It had also been the single hottest experience of Peter’s relatively short life. Even now, remembering all the things that Master Bucky had whispered in his ear, nothing came close. Of course, it was as Master Bucky said: Peter was a virgin. The number of things he’d seen was really small. 

He rolled over, somewhat surprised to find that Master Bucky’s arm wasn’t draped over him. He opened his eyes and realized that his Master wasn’t actually in bed at all. Alec was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, too, curled around a pillow and his knees tucked against his slim body. He was cute and Peter was secretly jealous of his sharp tongue. Peter always seemed to get his tongue tied into knots. 

He got up and went to the dresser at one end of the room. There was a small pile of clothes on top of it. Peter nearly dove back into bed when he saw what was set out for him. There was a frilly, white skirt so short it hardly covered his butt at all, lacy white panties, white stockings, and white sleeveless blouse with more lace. Even the three inch heels were white. 

Peter swallowed and dashed to the bathroom. He went through his morning routine with shaking hands, trying desperately to think about anything but the shameful way in which his cock was hard as a rock. He hated it, but still, being dressed like this was… well, he liked it. 

It was so different from the way his old Master had been. His old Master, who had bought him and his parents, had only been interested in music. Whatever else happened, Peter didn’t know and he didn’t want to know. 

He scowled and pushed the thought of his parents out of his mind. He emerged from the bathroom and started dressing himself. The clothes were comfortably snug and he didn’t have any difficulty in getting dressed. As soon as he was done, he put feet in the heels and walked somewhat awkwardly out of the room. Heels were weird. 

Somehow, he managed to make it down the stairs and into the kitchen without incident. As soon as he saw Bucky, though, he stopped dead in his tracks. Master Bucky was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and perusing a newspaper (how old had the guy said he was again?) and seemed totally oblivious to Peter’s presence as Peter stood on the other side of the room. 

“You gonna stand there all morning?” Master Bucky asked. Peter swallowed. 

“N-No, Master,” Peter said. “I j-just wasn’t sure w-what you wanted me to do…”

“I want you to eat breakfast,” Master Bucky said. “Because you’re coming to work with me today.”

What. “Master?” 

“Did I stutter?” Master Bucky asked. He looked up to glower at Peter and Peter swallowed again as he sat down at the table. “Good. Where’s Alec?”

“S-Still sleeping,” Peter replied. Master Bucky got his phone out and tapped on it a few times before he set it aside and returned to his newspaper. Peter waited silently until the chef brought him a plate of eggs and toast and a bowl of orange slices. 

“Make sure not to get anything on your clothes,” Master Bucky said. “I’m not stopping to help you change and we’re leaving in an hour and a half.”

Peter nodded and started eating. Not ten minutes later, Alec and Steve walked into the room, led by Phil. Steve in particular looked a bit like a cat whose sleep was disturbed. None of them said anything to each other. Peter did notice, however, that Alec was not being made to wear women’s clothing. He had short shorts, but they covered more of his legs and his chest was covered by another sheer button down with some kind of feather print. 

As soon as Master Bucky finished with his food, he stood up and left the table. He was wearing workout clothes and his body was a bit sweaty. Peter blushed at the sight and looked down as he grabbed another slice of orange and shoved it in his mouth. As soon as he was gone, Steve leaned in. 

“So did he say anything to you today?” he asked. Peter shrugged. 

“Just that I’m going with him to work,” Peter replied. Steve frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Maybe it won’t be so bad. He hasn’t done much to me so far.” 

“Only touched and groped you at every opportunity,” Steve muttered. “The only reason he hasn’t done more is because he likes the novelty of your being a virgin.” 

Peter blushed. “Yeah, well, it’s not so bad, is it?” he asked.

“Not so bad?” Steve demanded. “He’s going to make you do all the things he’s done to Alec and I eventually.” 

“To be fair,” Alec replied. “You’re the only one who’s been punished and that was because of your own attitude.”

Steve looked over at Alec. “You think it would be better for me to just submit?”

“Well, better for you, at least,” Alec replied. “Unless you’re a glutton for punishment, then feel free to keep on acting like this. I’m sure Master Bucky will be happy to punish you as much as you like.”

“Do you honestly think that it would matter to someone like him?” Steve demanded. “I’ve seen his type before. They’ll look for any excuse to mistreat the people beneath them because it makes them feel powerful.” 

“Who was your last Master, a grocery store manager?” Alec scoffed. “I really doubt that the head of a major tech company needs to feel powerful.” 

“Why’d he buy us then?” Steve countered. “People don’t buy other human beings for no reason.” 

“I don’t know,” Alec said. “My first Master just wanted someone to keep him company and help him around the house in his later years. Maybe he’s lonely.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the thought, but Peter looked down at the chair that Master Bucky had left unoccupied. Maybe there was something to be said for that. The house was huge, but it was relatively empty, even with the various staff that kept it running. Master Bucky had clearly not bought them to keep the house clean, cook, or do anything that kept the house running. Their only tasks were to keep their various skills in shape. As far as such things went, Peter didn’t mind having to practice music every day. 

“You honestly think that this guy could be lonely?” Steve asked. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Alec replied. “Either way, it’s better for us to go along with what he wants. It could end up not being that bad.” 

Ten minutes later, Master Bucky emerged in a navy business suit. His hair was styled and framed around his face. Peter had enough time to think that he looked powerful before Master Bucky clicked a leash around his and Alec’s collars. Alec blinked in surprise, but didn’t say anything. 

“You know what to do,” Master Bucky said to Steve. “If you need a refresher, I’m sure Phil will be happy to keep you occupied.” 

Master Bucky didn’t say anything more, but he kept staring at Steve. Steve stared right back at him. Peter silently prayed that Steve would just do as he was supposed to do and not make it worse for himself. He could feel Master Bucky’s hold tighten around his wrist as Steve stared silently at him. 

“Phil,” Master Bucky called. A moment later, the butler showed up, a pleasantly mild expression on his face. “Have this one flogged then bound. No lunch. I’ll be home sometime around 7.” 

“Yes, sir,” Phil replied. Steve bolted away. He didn’t make it very far before he was tackled to the ground by one of the security officers. Peter watched as the officer and Phil hauled Steve away, with Steve shouting and fighting the whole time. 

“Well that was bracing,” Master Bucky said. He tugged on the leashes and led Peter and Alec to the front of the house, where another limousine was waiting for them. Master Bucky stepped right up to the car and got in, situating Peter and Alec to sit on either side of him. “Time to start the day.”

* * *

The drive to the area where Master Bucky apparently worked took over an hour. The main building was impressive, lots of glistening glass with a sleek design to the structure. Beyond that, Peter couldn’t tell much about the building. Peter had heard of Hydra, but never really thought much about where it was or what they did. Now, his Master was the owner. 

The first thing Master Bucky did was take them to the Human Resources office. He got them badges and clearance that could get them into his office, which meant that they could also get into pretty much everywhere else on campus. They could also be used to charge his account if they needed something and he wasn’t around and Peter was secretly excited to see what all he could do with his badge. 

It was almost enough to make him forget that he was being paraded around the campus dressed in a short skirt and that the only thing that kept his ass from being on full display was a stiff breeze. Almost. 

It was almost 10:00 by the time they arrived at Master Bucky’s office. Well, he called it an office. It looked more like a suite. It was large and spacious, with three large plush black couches, house plants, and even its own bathroom and kitchenette. At the end of the room was a large wooden desk. 

Master Bucky sat down at the desk and pulled Peter into his lap. Peter squirmed slightly as Bucky’s hands roamed over his pristine clothes. He tried very hard not to moan, but his Master seemed intent on teasing him as he sucked on Peter’s neck. 

“God, look how pretty you are like this,” Master Bucky murmured. Peter could feel his Master’s cock in his pants. The man was already getting hard and the thought made Peter’s own cock twitch in interest. “I could buy you an entire closet of slutty outfits like this, pretty thing. I think I might. It’d be fun to have you around looking like this all the time.” 

“P-Please, Master,” Peter whined. Master Bucky’s flesh arm lifted his blouse a bit and reached up to play with one of Peter’s nipples. Peter moaned and sighed as Bucky played with him. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Before Peter could think, he was being bent over the desk and his skirt was flipped up to expose his ass. “Master?” 

“Shh, pretty thing,” Bucky purred. He reached into his pocket and took something out. Peter had no idea what it was. It looked like a small silver oval. He watched as his Master coated it and a finger in lube and pressed it to his ass. “Breathe.” 

Peter took in a breath and his Master pushed the finger into his ass. He moaned softly at the strange intrusion. It was nothing like what he had expected. A moment later, his body flared to life as pleasure exploded through him. He moaned loudly and Master Bucky chuckled in satisfaction. 

“There it is,” he purred. He pulled the finger out and pushed the small device in until it was nestled over that spot. When he was done, he pulled Peter’s panties up and cleaned his hand with a wet wipe. “Keep that inside you. If it falls out, you’ll be spanked.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter said. His Master swatted his ass lightly and Peter got up. 

“You can sit on the couch for now,” Master Bucky said. “I’ll have someone bring in a cushion for when I want you on the floor.” Then he turned to Alec. “Now then, kitten…”

He brought Alec to the middle of the desk and pushed him down to his knees. Then he sat down and unzipped his pants. Peter blushed as Bucky moaned slightly. 

“There, you’re just gonna keep my cock warm while I work,” Bucky said. 

“Master?” Peter said. “What do you want me to do?” 

Bucky looked up at him with hooded eyes, dark and lustful. Peter’s blush grew as his Master looked at him. 

“Just look pretty for now,” Master Bucky replied. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to have some fun in a little bit.” 

Peter wasn’t sure whether to be reassured by that or not, but he sat on the couch facing his Master nonetheless. He looked around the room. It was a comfortable space, clearly meant to be efficient and productive. Peter couldn’t tell what Alec was doing, either. What was cock warming? If Master Bucky wanted a blowjob, why didn’t he just say it? Aside from the typing that he did on the computer, Master Bucky made no sounds that indicated that he was getting any pleasure from whatever Alec was doing. 

Peter laid his head on the arm of the couch. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes. If nothing else, he could get a nap in before his Master had time to want something more from him.

* * *

Bucky was surprisingly productive considering that his dick was in someone’s mouth and Peter was lounging prettily on one of his couches. The boy was gorgeous, the snowy white of his clothes making him practically glow against the dark black couch. In the hour that Bucky had been in his office, he’d answered a dozen emails, called Natasha and Sam, and appraised himself of what the upcoming meeting with the innovation department would involve. 

Any other day, he would have worked himself into a state by this point. The department was behind on most of their projects. Management drama and disputes about the direction projects were heading had resulted in lagging progress. Bucky, however, needed them to pick up the pace. The deadline was in a few months, marketing needed to begin figuring out how to sell the products, and most importantly, Stark Industries had already announced when their new Stark Phone would be released. If Hydra had no competitor in place by that time, they would be behind the curve on everything else. 

Besides, Bucky personally did not like Tony Stark. Any chance to one up the guy was an opportunity he pursued with great enthusiasm. 

He checked the time. It was nearly noon, now, which meant that he had a meeting with Sam and Natasha. They had lunch meetings every other Monday so that he could keep appraised of what was going on in the company. That, and because they were his friends and they enjoyed one another’s company. 

Unfortunately, Bucky didn’t feel like getting up. Alec’s mouth was hot and wet and it felt good to have his dick on Alec’s tongue. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Alec’s hair and fucked his mouth slowly as he thought. He felt Alec gag slightly, but his mouth stayed open, so Bucky did nothing. 

Finally, he stopped and typed out an email telling them to come to his office for lunch today. He could have something delivered there easily enough. Maybe Thai food. Thai food was always a guaranteed winner. 

About half an hour later, there was a knock at his door. 

“Come in,” he called. The door opened and Sam stepped inside. 

“Hey man, what’s shaking?” he asked with a smile. Bucky groaned a bit and Sam chuckled. “That was a smaller groan than usual. Good weekend?” 

“See for yourself,” Bucky replied, gesturing at the couch that Sam had just passed. Sam turned around and saw Peter, who was still sleeping soundly. Sam laughed. 

“Didn’t know you were in the market for a slave,” he said. “Should’ve said something.” 

“Why? You looking to buy one?” Bucky asked. 

“Been thinking about it,” Sam said with a shrug. “Especially if I can find one as pretty as that one. You mind if I help myself?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said with a glare. “He’s a virgin.” 

“Ooh, you sly dog!” Sam said with a grin. “All right, I’ll let you play with your little boy toy.”

“Maybe we can figure something out once he’s been… deflowered,” Bucky said. They bumped fists and Bucky took his cock out of Alec’s mouth and stood up to zip his pants up. Sam’s eyebrows shot up as he looked down. 

“What, you got another one down there?” he asked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky said. He tugged on the leash and Alec crawled out from under the desk. He looked up sheepishly at Sam. 

“Hello, sir,” he croaked. 

“Hey there,” Sam replied. “Damn, now I really wish I had time for some fun today.”

Bucky looked down at Alec. His cock was still hard and the boy was… definitely available. Perhaps he could be a little late to lunch with Nat. 

“Well, how long would it take, really?” Bucky said, letting a hand ghost over one of Alec’s arms. Alec looked up at him with wide, bright eyes and Bucky’s lust grew even more. “Maybe we can be quick.” 

“Quick, huh?” Sam replied. He took Alec’s jaw in his hand. “I think that might be possible.”

Bucky pushed Alec back down to his knees and whipped his cock back out. Sam’s emerged half a second later and Sam smacked Alec’s face with his length as he groaned. 

“Fuck, I haven’t had a blowjob in forever,” Sam moaned. He reached down and took Alec’s head and shoved his cock into Alec’s mouth. Alec moaned around Sam’s length and Sam moaned lowly. “Fuck, that feels great.” 

He wasted no time as he began to fuck Alec’s mouth. Bucky jerked his cock slowly, twisting his hand over the head with each upstroke as he watched Sam use his new slave’s mouth. 

“Damn, I gotta come over to your house more often now,” Sam groaned. “Got any more slaves?” 

“There’s one,” Bucky replied. “His name is Steve and he’s a handful. Doesn’t like the rules or anything. You’d like him.”

“Bet that’s a challenge,” Sam said with a grin. “I can see why you bought him.” 

Bucky chuckled at that. “Yeah, he’s broken a rule or disobeyed every day that I’ve owned him so far,” he replied. “Which is three days, but still.”

“Maybe he’ll help you work out some of your frustration,” Sam chuckled. He looked down at Alec and thrust back into his mouth. “God, I know this one would be good for that.” 

“He’s good,” Bucky replied, looking down at the boy. Drool was sliding down his chin again and his cheeks were stained with tears as Sam fucked his mouth. He was beautiful. “Could be improved a bit, but he knows his place.” 

“Looks like it,” Sam said with a grin. He thrust hard into Alec’s mouth and the boy finally gagged and came off Sam’s cock. He breathed for a moment before he settled and Bucky stroked his hair gently. 

“He hasn’t figured out deep throating yet,” Bucky said. “We’re working on it, but try not to kill him in the meantime.”

“Man, I’ll try,” Sam replied. “But damn, he’s good with that mouth of his.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Alec rasped. He returned to his place in front of Sam and opened his mouth. Sam thrust back in and moaned. Bucky looked over at Peter, who had finally woken up and was watching with some interest. He reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator in Peter’s ass on. As soon as it turned on, Peter yelped and wriggled on the couch. 

“Something wrong, pretty thing?” Bucky asked mildly. 

“N-No, M-Master,” Peter replied. 

“Good, then come here,” Bucky said. Peter got up and walked somewhat awkwardly until he was next to Alec in front of Bucky. Bucky pushed him down to his knees as well. Peter looked surprised and nervous as he stared up at Bucky, but Bucky just smiled down at him. He tightened his grip around the base of his cock. 

“You remember what you did for me yesterday?” Bucky asked. 

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter replied. Bucky let go of his cock. 

“Well, get to it, then,” he said. “I got somewhere to be soon.” 

Peter wrapped his hand around Bucky’s length and started to stroke. He twisted his hand over the head of Bucky’s cock and dragged his thumb over the slit. Bucky moaned softly as Peter pumped his cock. Sam fucked Alec’s mouth faster, his thrusts growing faster until he moaned loudly. He thrust his cock as far as it would go into Alec’s mouth. Bucky saw the boy’s throat move as he swallowed Sam’s load. 

Sam slipped his cock out of Alec’s mouth and zipped his pants up. Some come escaped Alec’s mouth, but the boy caught it and licked it from his fingers before it could go too far. 

“Good boy,” Bucky said. Alec blushed a bit and smiled at the praise. Bucky reached down to pet him gently. He could feel his own orgasm coming. Having Alec’s mouth on his cock had made him close a few times, but now, he was going to come on Peter’s beautiful face. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed. He thrust his hips shallowly, the head of his cock brushing against Peter’s soft, delicate face. “I’m gonna come on your face, pretty thing. Keep going, squeeze a bit more.” 

Peter obeyed and Bucky moaned as Peter’s pace quickened. He squeezed around the base and twisted around the head so well that Bucky was almost convinced that this wasn’t Peter’s second time giving a handjob. He reached into his pocket again and turned the vibration in Peter’s ass up a couple levels. Peter’s grip on his cock grew even tighter as he moaned and arched his back at the feeling. 

“Master!” Peter cried. 

“Yes, pretty thing?” Bucky asked. 

“F-Feels g-good,” Peter whimpered. “God, f-feels s-so good.” 

“I love it when you get all bashful with me,” Bucky purred. “Such a sweet thing you are. Like a doll, all dressed up and ready for me.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Peter moaned. His pace grew and Bucky threw his head back and moaned as his orgasm burst from his cock and painted Peter’s face with his come. A little bit fell in Peter’s mouth and Peter swallowed it. Bucky grinned down at him. 

“How do you like the taste?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s… a bit bitter,” Peter said. Bucky chuckled at that. 

“Well get used to it,” Bucky said. Alec moved over and started cleaning Peter’s face and eating Bucky’s come. “Because once I fuck your mouth for the first time, I’m not gonna come anywhere else.”

Bucky zipped up his pants and walked over to where Sam was standing. Sam nodded appreciatively and Bucky punched his shoulder lightly. 

“You two behave,” he said over his shoulder. “I’ll bring lunch back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
